Ragged Stars
by lightsabove
Summary: Harper Tyler and her daughter were surprised to find a strange man in the backseat of their car, injured and silent. Although he may look dangerous and gorgeous, both of them realized that he was just a lost soul, trying to find his place in the world. When Harper discovers a corruption in the town, Khan is the one who needs to protect her family. Khan/OC - COMPLETE
1. Prologue

His body was stiff and heavy, like the weight of a herd of buren, a large pig-like creature from one of the planets he had ended up while on the run from the Federation. His body was shivering, feeling as though it was touching ice. He couldn't open his eyes, but his hearing was slowly going from muffled to clear in a matter of seconds. He assume is enhanced genetics was making this process a bit faster. Voices from all around him seemed to be yelling, and he made a slight moaning noise as the sounds made his head seem like it was being smashed by one of the metal doors on a ship.

A loud explosion sounded far away, and the voices seemed to hurry out of wherever he was. He wanted desperately to put some clothing on, to warm up, but his mind concluded that it was best to lay here still, especially since the last time he had been woken up, he had caused havoc within the Federation. No doubt they had frozen his body again, keeping his brain function working but everything else was stalled.

Which means something had happened to make them thaw his body and wake up, again. He doubted it was anything less than a catastrophe, from the explosions that rocked the ship. He felt a presence next to him, and was grateful that his hearing had cleared up. His body was getting back into shape, and a hand gently touched his arm.

"You need to open your eyes, Kahn," a soft voice whispered into his ear. He slowly opened his eyes, and took a moment to balance his vision out. The lights were flashing, and the hospital bed was the only thing in the room. An older woman was leaning over his naked body. "You need to stay alive. Without you, we are all lost," she whispered again.

He blinked and sat up slowly. He didn't say anything, and studied her. She looked non-threatening, dressed like a nurse and a soft smile on her wrinkled face. She was a descendant of his family that had been held in the tubes. He opened his mouth, but a finger stopped his lips. "I'm sending you to a safe place. This bag is yours. When you get to where you are going, find help. You will meet two compassionate, smart, and strong women, as the prophecy says. Please, be careful."

She nodded to a pile of clothing and a duffel bag under the bed. "You have money, along with clothing, from that era." She turned and stepped toward the door. She put up a finger and turned her head enough to look at him through the corner of her eye. "The leather strap on top is your transporter. It can be used once every three weeks. Be warned, if you stay here, you will die. We will all die. Survive, Kahn."

He watched her with his blue eyes as she hurriedly left and closed the panel behind her. Another explosion sent him flying off the bed and into the wall. Screams sounded in the hall as the lights flickered once more and then turned off. The sirens stopped, and he had a feeling that everything had been damaged. Looking out the window, he saw a bright star about to swallow them whole.

Without thinking, he pulled on the trousers and the top, placed the leather strap on his wrist, and picked up the duffel back. A small light emitted from a tiny circle whole on top of the strap, like a button. He felt the air warming up quickly, and pressed the light on his wrist. The universe turned dark around him, and he felt like he was falling through the hair. Gasping, he felt himself being tugged in all directions, and he struggled to hold on to his bag, like a life line. It was the one thing that would probably get him through this new 'era'.

Suddenly, a light was shone all around him, and he fell heavily on a padded seat. He let out a grown as his hip hit something hard and sharp, and his head exploded with pain as a scream was let out by someone near him. He struggled to open his eyes as the thing he was in came to a halt and sent him flying into the front… seat?

"What the hell?" a woman exclaimed from the front seat. Another female screamed from beside her. He squinted through the light, and willed his eyesight to start clearing up. He was face to face with an adult female, who looked terrified and pissed at the same time, and a young female, who was holding her backpack to her chest, her face pale. "Where did you come from!" the adult female screamed at him. He looked around, seeing they were in a vehicle of sort. It was very primitive, and he had a feeling he'd seen it before, maybe in a movie.

The sun was low in the sky and he guessed it to be around 6pm. He quickly assessed the situation. He had a head injury – he felt blood running down his forehead. His hip was most likely bruised by something this woman had in her vehicle. He thought about what the old woman had told him in the ship – two females will help him. Well, here were two females, although one was a child. He took a breath to say something, both females looking wide-eyes at him, but then he felt an eternity of traveling through time and space slam into him, and his universe went dark again.


	2. Chapter 1

**I fixed all the spelling mistakes - my bad! XD I tried to edit the prologue on here, because it's just copy and past, but I don't know of updated it or not. Here is the next installment! 3**

* * *

Harper Tyler felt her head spinning as she looked at the man who had just appeared out of nowhere in her backseat. He was dressed in slim fit jeans and a soft black t-shirt that looked brand new. A wound on his head was bleeding, and she realized he had fallen on her box of books in the backseat. How? She had no idea, but when he moaned and passed out, Harper realized that he may need a hospital. She gasped and turned back to her steering wheel, her hands shaking.

"Mom, what is happening?" Lennox, her twelve year old daughter, said curiously. "Where did he come from?" Lennox repeated what he mother had a said a few minutes before. She looked to have calmed down, and Harper was glad that one of them wasn't going hysterical – although as the mother, she should be calm and collected. Harper took a deep breath, steadied her hands, and saw that the man's head was bleeding a bit heavier.

"Okay. Hospital!" she shouted as she put her car back into drive with the lever next to the steering wheel. She'd worry about who he was later – he was hurt and bleeding on her backseat. They started off.

"No hospital!" came a cry from the back. His voice was deep, rough, and the accent sounded strangely British. He looked out of place with his body, regal and strong, and his black hair was carelessly sticking up. He was gorgeous. Harper knew that this would only happen to her – some kind of sexy criminal appearing in the backseat of her 2005 Ford Taurus. Always catching the delinquents!

"Mom, he said no hospital! We have to stop the bleeding at home!" Lennox said, grabbing Harper's bicep and squeezing it. Lennox's dark green eyes looked into hers, concern for the stranger showing all over her face. She turned her gaze back to the street and stopped at a stoplight, hoping it would turn green in a few moments. The man groaned in the back again, moving to put his hands in his hair and holding his head tightly. His eyes were scrunched shut, tightly. His muscles seem to tighten, like he was in severe pain all over his body.

"Home? We can't take him home!" Harper cried. The light turned green, and she turned onto the main road that lead to the hospital and, further than that, her two bedroom apartment. The man was silent in the back, and Lennox watched him curiously from the front seat. Harper was wondering what her daughter was thinking. She pulled into a parking spot near the front, and turned off the car. He was about to open her door, when she glanced back, and saw his eyes open just a fraction.

"Please," he whispered, and then his face scrunched into pain, again. The way he said it made her gut calm down – he just was scared of hospitals for some reason. Lennox raised her eyebrows in an "I told you so!" type of fashion. Harper sighed, started the car, and made for their home. "You and I have to get him to the elevator together, okay?"

"Right," Lennox answered with a nod.

The man seemed to have relaxed in the back at their decision not to take him to get professional help. Harper tried to convince herself it was a minor injury, but the way he seemed in pain made her worry. Lennox dug out some napkins from a fast food lunch bag that had wound up on the floor of their front seat, and turned toward the back. She smiled shyly and reached out, the balled up napkins in her palm.

"Press this to your head until we get home. Mom hates it when we get stuff on the seats," Lennox said. The man's eyes opened enough to look through, and he slowly took the napkins. Harper swallowed and saw that he was studying her daughter, although it was more of a weariness than a perverted type of study. The man would find his ass on the road in two seconds flat if that was the case. No, his gaze was more of a lost soul, not sure who to trust, who to speak with. Maybe he had some sort of amnesia…

"Thank you," the man said, his face blank. He took the napkins and pressed them on hairline where the cut was. There were no laugh lines around his lips, his eyes, or forehead. He seemed like the kind of guy that never smiled. Harper found herself wondering what he would look like with a gorgeous smile to go with the rest of him. She cleared her throat as her cheeks heated up at the thought. The strange beautiful man in her backseat from nowhere was not someone she could waste time thinking about.

"We're here," she said softly, pulling into a spot just around the corner of the entrance to the apartment building and turning off the car. Lennox opened the door, and Harper followed her daughter. The man sat up slowly, wincing as he held onto the headrest of the seat in front of him. His knuckles were white as she held it tightly. Harper opened the passenger door and touched his shoulder. "What's your name?" she asked softly, pulling at his arm. He turned his head slowly to look into her eyes. He didn't answer.

Harper sighed and let him put his arm around her shoulders. It took a lot of her muscles, which were clearly out of shape, to get him out of the car and hold him up. Lennox shut the door behind them when he was fully out of the car. He leaned against Harper, and she helped him move forward by keeping an arm around his waist. Thankfully, he didn't have to put all his weight on her – she would fall over. He had to be almost 8 inches taller than her 5'5 height. He took deep breaths as she led him toward the side door that was used only for residents. Lennox hurriedly to the door, holding her backpack over one shoulder and holding the door open with her other hand.

It took a few moments, but they made it to the elevator, and Harper leaned him against the walls of the machine as she pushed a button to the third floor. Lennox was awfully quiet, and Harper wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Her daughter was talkative, smart, and very friendly. Did she feel a bit put off from this stranger as Harper did? She didn't believe in 'auras', but something about him made her think that he was a catastrophe waiting to happen.

Unfortunately, she would feel guilty if she let him just out on his own. He needed her. His eyes were closed as they went up, and Harper thought he might have fallen asleep. When the elevator dinged, though, his eyes popped opened.

"Almost there," she said as she wrapped her arm around his lean waist. They made it to her apartment door much faster than they had to the side door.

"I can walk now," he said in a soft, throaty voice. She let go of him wearily, and he held himself up by placing a palm on the wall in front of them.

"I'll get the door, Mom," Lennox said, opening the door with the speed of a twelve year old ready to get on the internet. She seemed to lose interest in their stranger, but Harper knew how her daughter thought. Since he didn't kill them at first, it was safe to assume that he wouldn't do it in the night. Harper didn't agree, but her daughter had a knack for knowing people.

"Here, lay on the couch," Harper said as Lennox threw her backpack on the love seat under the big windows to the side. He laid down gracefully and put an arm over his forehead, his other hand laying lightly on his stomach. Harper stood there for a moment, watching him, and then realized she need to clean up the wound on his head. "Oh! Right. I'll be back."

She quickly got some a big bandage and a tube of antibiotic ointment, and made her way back to the living room. Lennox was sitting at the big kitchen table a room away, on her laptop typing away. Harper panicked for a moment – if Lennox even breathed a word to this to her friends, the cops may show up at her door, sent by their friends.

"Do not post about this on facebook!" she called out.

Lennox sighed. "Duh. I'm not stupid." Harper rolled her eyes and turned back to her patient on the couch. His eyes were open and staring at the ceiling. He didn't talk much, did he?

"What do we call you?" she asked, trying to make polite conversation. Harper pushed his forearm away from his forehead, and he laid it behind his head on the couch arm. He stared at her while she applied the ointment, and she wanted to jump and run into the other room. His stare was intense, and it made her heart pump loudly in her ears. Applying the bandage to his forehead, she swallowed and took her time smoothing it down so it would stick.

"John," he answered softly and slowly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows and reviews! I'd like a few more reviews on this chapter - I'm stuck on the next one :( I need incentive! LOL. I almost wasn't going to put what was happening back with the people who's ship he escaped from, but decided it would be better to work with the story in that way. I hope you like it!**

**BTW: I don't own Star Trek or it's characters. I also don't know it very well, so I'm kind of making it up as I go. I have only seen the two Star Trek movies.**

* * *

Captain Tiberius Kirk, named after his great-great-great grandfather who was a captain of legend, slammed his fist on his desk. His young face twisted in anger. "What do you mean there are only 71 previously frozen bodies detected? There should be 72!" He stood up and began to pace back and forth across his office. His first commander watched him, his face bored. Jance was used to his best friend's outburst over silly things.

"I'm sure his body just disintegrated with the rest of the crew," Jance answered with a shrug. He picked at his nails as he waited for his friend to breathe in and out a few times to calm down.

"If that was the case, the rest of the frozen bodies would have disintegrated as well. Something happened to him. Find out!"

"Fine, just to prove you wrong. No one would have tampered with the frozen body of Khan," he said with a lazy laugh. He came up to his friend and thumped a hand on his shoulder. "Tiberius, seriously, don't worry. We'll figure it out."

"My family has been in charge of keeping an eye on these human weapons for a long time. I won't have our streak be ruined!" Tiberius sighed and ran a hand through his hair as his friend left the office, laughing.

Khan watched the red-haired woman as she applied the bandage. She was rather beautiful, but seemed to hide it underneath a loose green top and fitted trousers tucked into knee high black boots that were flat-footed. He decided to give her the name that he had been using before the incident that got him caught. Her eyes were a dark green that matched her daughter's eyes, and her body was curvy, womanly. It had been a long time since his body responded to arousal, and it was a nice change. She smiled softly at him, her eyes kind and concerned.

"How do you feel?"

"Better than before," he answered honestly. His headache had dulled down, and his body was healing. The bruise on his side from when he fell on that object in the vehicle should be almost gone. His body was weak, though, probably because of the traveling through space and time. He assumed he was in the past, with the primitive electronics hanging around the room. The girl was setting at the table with a computer device that seemed ancient to him. He needed to pinpoint the time.

"My name is Harper. Harper Tyler," she told him, standing up straight. "That's my daughter, Lennox. You can stay the night, but then you're on your own. Got it?" She crossed her hands over her ample breast and raised an eyebrow to give him a steely stare. Khan knew that he had to convince her to let him stay longer, but instead of arguing he just nodded and closed his eyes. A little bit of rest would do him good.

"What year is it and where am I?" Khan asked as he heard Harper walking toward the kitchen. It took a moment for her to answer, and he sighed, knowing it was a very odd question. He needed to know, though, so he waited.

"Two thousand thirteen," she answered in a cautious way. "A few towns outside of New York City. Do you remember anything from before you ended up in the car?" He heard her shuffling around the table, pulling out a chair, and opening up her own computer.

"A bit," he answered, not exactly lying, but feeling the need to play along with the amnesia-like questions to get answers. "It should come back after I rest, I assume."

"Are you wanted for murder?" Lennox suddenly asked. Khan opened his eyes and turned his head just enough to see Harper freeze in her chair, her hands poised above the keyboard. How should he answer that? Was he still a wanted man?

"Not that I know of," he answered.

"Lennox," Harper started. "I don't –"

"Its fine," he interrupted. "It's something you should have probably asked before you let me into your home." He wasn't going to murder a simple woman and her daughter, since it seemed they were innocent of any crimes, which he could gather.

"I'm just trying to be a good person by helping you, John," Harper said, pushing her chair back and it made a loud screech as she stood up straight. She turned to face him on the couch and put her hands on her hips. "I deserve to know why you don't want to go to hospital."

She glared at him for a long time. Khan returned that stare, studying her face and her body. She seemed determined, and would probably find a way to get him out of the house if he didn't give her a good reason. Although he was bigger and stronger, he wouldn't use force against her. That was for other occurrences. This time his mind and words would be enough. What did he know about the year 2013? Citizens were recorded and had registries of who was who.

"I don't have papers," Khan answered carefully. He tried to relax his features into a friendly face, but his smile was small – he wasn't used to being a charmer. Harper sighed and flung her hands in the air in an 'I give up' fashion.

"Great. I have an attractive, scary illegal alien on my couch that may or may not be a fugitive." Harper dropped back into her chair. "Like I said. One night!" She put up a finger to explain her point further. She begun to click on her computer, and Lennox snorted as she laughed. Khan could see the connection between parent and child. Harper was mumbling to herself as she typed, and Lennox was laughing at something she was looking at. Khan didn't see anything around the kitchen or living room that showed the presence of a male in the home. Either there wasn't one, or there was another female.

"Where is your husband?" he asked softly as he felt his body become relaxed. Sleep was going to take him soon, but he needed a few more details before he could close his mind.

"Never had one," Harper answered while she glanced at Lennox. The girl looked up at her mother and smiled softly.

"My father was a jerk, he left before I was born," Lennox added. "Don't worry, we're okay."

"I see," Khan answered. He moved his body a bit to fit into the long couch better, although his feet were propped up on the couch arm. He decided it was okay to relax a bit and rest now – these females were no danger to him. His eyes closed, and he felt into a deep, silent sleep.

The smell of chocolate cookies woke him up, and he glanced out at the window – the sun was just settling down. His eyes went to a clock on the wall in the kitchen, and he saw that it was 8:30pm. His body was back to normal – his weakness and headache gone completely. He sat up quietly as he heard laughing and clinging in the other room. He tilted his body a bit so he could peak around the wall – Harper and Lennox were working together to put batter in balls on two different long pans. A rack of chocolate cookies sat on the other counter.

Harper had change into a long white t-shirt and cotton shorts that were high on her thighs. Lennox was in a set of yellow and pink pajama pants and t-shirt that matched. They were barefoot, and he glanced down at his own feet. His shoes had been taken off, and he found them sitting neatly at the end of the couch, on the floor. He stood up, and touched his hairline – the cut was gone, just as he knew it would be. He felt relieved that he could walk on his own, his posture straight and tall. Just like he was meant to walk. His stomach growled loudly, and the girls both looked up at the same time at him.

"You're awake," Lennox said with a smile. She sat down her bowl. "Here, have a double chocolate chunk cookie. It's our specialty!" She gestured toward the cookies on a cooling rack in the middle of the island counter. He felt the edge of his lips pull up into a very small smile. Harper noticed it, and it made him smile just a bit more when her face flushed.

"I think I better have something more substantial than that first," he commented, placing his hands on the island counter top. He cleared his throat, a bit annoyed that he had to ask them for help for anything, let alone something as simple as food. "I haven't eat in... a long time," he added, and his stomach grumbled again.

"Right!" Harper said, placing the bowl down. She wiped her hands on her shirt, and some cocoa dust appeared, but Harper didn't seem to care. She opened the refrigerator, and hummed as she cocked her hip to the side and put her hand on it. "Let's see what we have – I have leftover spaghetti." She took out a container, pulled the lid off, and smiled at him as she held it out to him.

He blinked. Okay, what now? He looked around – he supposed there was a machine that warmed the food up. He saw a microwave and was grateful that, while it was completely behind in efficiency, seemed to have the same buttons. He took the plastic container, and Harper hurriedly got him a fork.

"Pop it in the microwave for about two minutes, and it should be good!" She nodded toward the microwave and turned back to their work on the counter of cookie dough.

"Right," he said. He moved so his back was towards them, making sure they didn't see him studying the machine. It took a moment, but he found the button to open it. He put the container in, closed it, and put in two minutes, pushing start. How simple, yet unapt. He watched the container for the two minutes, and when it made the noise to signal it was done, pulled it out.

"Tell me what you think. I added a few new herbs into the sauce," she commented as she placed the two pans of cookie dough into the oven. His breath left his chest when he stared at her ass, sticking up as she moved back to close the door. He cleared his throat and felt the need to cling to some sanity and control in his mind. It was unfortunate she was so attractive – a little stress relief would be amazing. Plus, who know how long it had been since he had sexual gratification.

"It's the best," he heard Lennox comment with a yawn. She gave him a weird look, and sent it towards her mother, as well, than back to him. She rolled her eyes. "I'm off to bed. Remember, Amy and her mom are taking me to the city for her birthday tomorrow."

"I remember!" Harper answered loudly as he daughter went off down the hall toward her room. Khan took a bite as she watched her daughter, and he felt his chest tighten. He remember the children of his people, although there were very few. The mothers would look at their children like that – love, hope, and strength. She turned to him as he took another bite. "So?"

"Delicious," he commented. He sat at the table, determined to finish this tasty dinner. He eyed the computer on the table. "May I? I think I need to figure some things out."

"You and me both," Harper mumbled, rolling her eyes. She waved toward the laptop. "Sure. Whatever. Just no porn." Khan coughed on his bite of spaghetti as she gave him a while smile. "Good night!" He followed her with his eyes as she disappeared into a room. "Blankets are on the floor behind the couch if you want them."


	4. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the handful of reviews! I am writing chapter seven at the moment, so I thought it was safe to put up another chapter today! Please let me know what you think. I think the little scenes with Tiberius is kind of off, but I don't know. I know the timeline for the Eugenic Wars, or whatever, is off. I honestly didn't look it up. Like I said, I figure I can make it up as I go!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Tiberius crossed his arms over his chest as she stared screen in front of him. He was having a conference call with his commanding officer. He listened intently to the older man's lecture on how there was no way that this human weapon of legend would have survived the disintegration of the U.S.S. Merion. The bodies that were frozen had been automatically teleported to a safe space as soon as there was danger. A slight miscalculation could have caused Khan's tube to be left behind.

"Don't you think it's odd that it was Khan's tube that wasn't found?" Tiberius insisted, gesturing his hands while he talked. "There is no way that is a coincidence. I need to know who was on the ship, and all their information."

His commander put a hand to his forehead and rubbed. "Kirk, I think you are over-reacting—"

"I'm not!"

"But!" the man said, ignoring the interruption. "Since I know that there is nothing to worry about, and this will be over quickly as soon as you see, you'll have the information on your desk by tonight. Good?"

"Great," Tiberius answered with a smirk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harper couldn't sleep. She looked over at the alarm clock next to her and saw it was early morning – the spring sun wasn't even up! She groaned and rolled over, flat on her stomach, and smacked the pillow in annoyance. There wasn't any sound from the living room or her daughter's room – she was the only one awake. She sighed and pulled herself up in a sitting position, her legs over the side and feet flat on the carpet. She stretched, trying not to make any noise and stood up. Might as well get started on some work. She threw on a t-shirt and jean shorts, and quietly checked in on her daughter in the next room. Lennox was still sound asleep.

Thankfully, being a freelance writer had its perks. Her articles were in magazines all over the world, and she got to work out of her home anytime she wanted to. The fact that it had paid off her house and car by age 27 was a plus, as well. She yawned as she quietly stepped into the kitchen, and stopped quickly as that _one_ part squeaked under her foot. She peaked on the couch, and saw her guest asleep, his chest barely rising, and his body still. He was a sound sleeper, wasn't he?

She sat down slowly, still staring at him. He looked more peaceful here than she had seen in the past thirteen hours. John seemed like a normal guy, laying on her couch, looking handsome and relaxed. Almost like he had fallen asleep after a night spent watching a movie with her…

"Whoa, whoa," she said softly to herself, holding up her hands as she turned quickly toward her laptop. "Strange man. Bad idea. No sexy ideas, either!" she whispered, scolding herself as she opened the computer and got to the desktop. She studied the page that had popped up – it was her personal blog and professional website. John had been looking her up. She pursed her lips and clicked open the history of the past 24 hours.

She supposed it wasn't too weird that he had looked up information about herself – she was just as much a stranger to him as he was to her. He had also looked up information about their town, New York City, and a few pages of history about the last 100 years. Maybe he couldn't sleep and ended up clicking pages – that was how her mind worked sometimes. She got her best ideas from just browsing the internet.

Harper opened up her newest article, which hadn't been officially started. She had been making a list of possible topics, but none popped into her mind. She stared at the screen for a long time.

"Are you alright?"

Harper jumped about a mile in the air, and had to cover her mouth to keep from letting out a scream. John had turned on the lamp next to the couch and sat up, watching her. She hadn't even noticed the light going on behind her!

"Yes, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd get some work done. Or, at least, try to start…" she sighed and turned back to the screen.

"You are an incredible writer," he said, standing up and moving gracefully to the chair next to her around the table. He sat down, and Harper couldn't help but notice his hair was a bit disheveled, but everything else was prim and proper. It was fascinating. He didn't even move when he was asleep. He only moved and reacted if it was necessary.

"Thank you," she murmured, staring into his blue eyes. The soft light was making it seem more intimate than it should be, and Harper swallowed and took in a shaky breath. "I.. I should make coffee. To wake up." She stood as quietly as she could. John caught her wrist.

"Khan," he said. "My real name is Khan. I go by John Harrison when I am awake." Harper stared at him. His words were so serious, his eyes seemed to let her look into an old soul. Khan was telling the truth, and he only wanted to be understood, and she felt something about a connection to people in him. Who, she didn't know. Harper honestly had no idea why she was so sure this man wasn't lying, but she just sighed softly.

"What do you mean, awake?" she whispered, mostly because it was an odd phrase, and partly because she remembered Lennox was still asleep.

Khan let go of her arm and pulled away slowly. "I... I don't know," he answered. "I was told there would be two woman to help me. I think you are the one."

"I'm only one woman." As she felt her mother's words in her mind, she decided to believe him, although his words were very out of place. Maybe it was intuition, maybe it was just that he was so damn attractive she couldn't think straight.

"Lennox is a very bright and smart young female," he answered. "She counts as the second one."

Harper felt herself snap out of it, and put a hand on her hip and her other pointed a finger down at him as he looked up at her from his spot on the chair. "Look, John Harrison – er Khan – whatever!" she whispered angrily. "I'm going to be honest. You sound crazy. You are talking about my daughter in a very weird way. I'll give you 20 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't just call the police and have you arrested for being illegally in the country?"

"I can prove it," he answered calmly. Harper blinked at him. "I'm from a different time, a different place in space." He stood up and went over to his duffel bag on the floor near the couch. He took out something from the bag. He turned back to Harper.

"What is that?" she asked. When it was closed, it looked like a pocket watch. He lifted up a corner of his mouth into that barely-there smile and pushed a tiny button on the side.

The circular, golden item opened, and a hologram popped up, showing the earth. Harper's eyes were wide.

"It's a map. Pick a city anywhere in your world. Say it."

"New York City." Harper said it before she could think. The hologram zoomed into North America, toward the east coast, and sank down into the spot where she knew New York City was. Instead of what she knew, though, the layout was very new. The buildings had a futuristic look to it, and there were cars flying around.

"This is the time I come from. I assume it can't show what is out there in your time – this technology hasn't been made yet."

"We have holograms," Harper said, pretty sure she had read a piece on it during researching about scientific advances that could change the world. "You said this is your time. Show me …something else!" She couldn't help but smile – her curious soul was skittering around her mind excitedly. Khan raised an eyebrow and looked away thoughtfully for a moment. He turned back with a serious look on his face. He brought the hologram a bit closer to his lips.

"N. C. C. Dash. One. Seven. Oh. One." Harper stared into his eyes as he said the words, mesmerized by his soft baritone voice. He blinked and she had to look away, gasping when she saw the hologram changing shapes.

"Mom, why are you – holy crap!" Lennox blinked and wiped her eyes with her hands. Harper swallowed and looked back at her daughter before she could see how the hologram turned out. "Is that a space ship?" Lennox rushed forward and stared down into the blue lights that made up the hologram.

"Yes. It's the U.S.S. Enterprise," Khan said softly. "I was telling your mother were I am from."

Harper's eyes widened even more when she saw the object in front of her, shining off her face. It certainly looked like a room in a spaceship. There were people pressing buttons on screens that weren't there. It was shiny and white in the room, and a door panel opened and shut without anything pushed or said. She saw someone standing on a pad, and suddenly he was surrounded by lights. He was gone in seconds.

"Where are you from?" the preteen asked.

"I am from Earth, only about 200 years from now. This is from my recent past – a long time after that – when I tried to get my people back from Admiral Marcus."

"Why did you come here?" Lennox asked, swishing her hand through the hologram. It broke into a million pieces, and then aligned again just as they were before. She laughed breathily. Harper couldn't speak. Her chest was tight, and she realized that she was holding her breath. She blew it out, and Khan looked at her again.

"A decedent of mine woke me up and sent me here. She said I would save my people by coming here."

"You're not an alien, you're a time traveler, like the Doctor, only real!" Lennox laughed. Harper felt her eye sight get blurry, and her stomach became nauseated. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Harper blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4

_**I got a lot of writing done today, so I'm putting up another chapter. I hope you like it! I am 24 years old, and a little bit of cursing and realistic sex is what I REALLY LIKE in stories. It makes it real, and that's what I'm doing in here. Expect a mature scene in 4 or 5 chapters from here, if Khan and Harper get to it. They seem to have a lot on their plate after only knowing one another for a day.**_

_**AS ALWAYS: Please review and tell me what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong! Also, like I say a lot, I don't know much about the Star Trek verse besides what is in the 2009/2013 movies. I changed the timeline of Khan's past.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Tiberius huffed an aggravated sigh as he threw folder onto his cluttered desk. There was nothing there – just as his supervisor had said. His gut told him a different story, though. There was no proof that Khan had been awoken, but he knew it was true. He just had to dig deeper! Spinning around in his chair, Tiberius stood up and gathered his things to leave. He'd just have to convince the archive secretary to let him into the classified section. The older woman loved him, and if he promised to stop by for one of her delicious homemade dinners, it would be easy to get in.

Tiberius nodded to his friends as they passed by and shouted a 'hello!' to him, but he didn't stop and chat. He held up his pad, motioning so they knew that he was working. He came down the last flight of stairs and headed outside to grab a taxi. He quickly found one, and they zoomed toward the Archives. Once there, he paid the driver generously, asking that if anyone asks, he took the ride all the way home. The driver thought a moment and then shrugged, taking the money with a lazy smile.

Mrs. Potts was at her post, sitting at a big desk in front of huge double doors that let opened up into one of the biggest library and archives in the country. She smiled at him as she saw him come in, her wrinkled face wizened with age. She was in her 70s.

"Mr. Kirk! How are you?"

"Lovely. I'm been dying for more of your lasagna…"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Khan knelt down quickly next to Harper, closing the map hologram and tossing it on top of his bag. Lennox knelt down and fanned her hand over her mother's pale face. Harper's eyelids fluttered, and Khan felt his eyebrows furrow as he looked down at her, concerned. The sun was coming up, and the room was lighting up quickly.

"Mom, you had a panic attack!" Lennox asked worriedly. She helped her mother sit up, and Harper put a hand to her head. She took a few deep breaths with her eyes closed.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot to breathe," she chuckled softly, opening her eyes. Khan watched her movements, making sure everything was okay. She looked fine, and he helped her up with a hand in hers. He found himself gently brushing her palm with his thumb, and she jerked her hand away when she was steady on her feet again. "I'm fine. I just… like I said, forgot to breathe. This is… very…" Harper looked like she was trying to find the right word.

"Amazing!" Lennox said, glad her mother was alright and turning her attention back to Khan. "Khan. What a cool name. Like a superhero." Khan was definitely not a 'superhero', but it was amusing to describe him as one. She walked over to his bag and started to poke at it. "What else do you have in here?"

"Please do not touch my stuff," he said, a bit more roughly than he had meant. Lennox stopped with a blush and backed up from the duffel bag. He sent her a small smile, and she sent one back to her. The doorbell rang just then. Khan felt an impulsive need to hide the woman and her child behind him, but realized that there was no way anyone would be hunting for him. At least, not yet. He made himself relax.

"That would be Ronda and her daughter, Amy," Harper said. She put her hands to her mouth as a gasp came out. Lennox watched with raised eyebrows. "They can't see you here," she hissed, pushing him toward the hall. "Go hide in my room!" Khan let her push him, a bit confused. Lennox stifled a giggle.

"I'm not sure I understand," he answered back as there was a knock on the door.

"They've been trying to set me up with a guy for a long time. If they find you here, they're think we're _together_!" She shoved him into her room and shut the door behind her when she left. He waited a moment, and heard Harper's nervous voice fluttering through the wall. The sun was finally all the way over the horizon, but it was still early. He glanced out the window at the simple suburban neighborhood. He wasn't surprised that Harper had a house in this type of area – she was a social person. Family and friends meant a lot to her.

"Oh, I forgot something!" he heard Lennox say. The adults kept talking while he heard the girl's feet walk to the door and open it. She shut it behind her. He turned a bit to look at her from his spot in front of the window. "Are you going to be here when I get back? Since I can't talk about this with anyone else, I have a ton of questions to ask you."

"I think so," he answered quietly. She beamed.

"Awesome. Don't forget, we'll talk later." She rushed out the door. Khan looked around the room as the women finished up their conversation. He walked over to the bookshelf on the far wall – it was five shelves around 7 feet high. They were covered with books, ranging from non-fiction to fiction, historical to contemporary, action to romance to short children books. Harper was an avid reader, he concluded. No wonder she was a wonderful writer.

He moved onto the nightstand next to the bed. It had a simple white lamp on it, and a racy erotic romance next to it. Khan ignored that book for two reasons: one, it was a way for Harper to live out her fantasies since she didn't have a male partner and that was personal, and two: he didn't want to imagine what kind of fantasies he could help Harper with. He touched the wooden frame of Harper and Lennox lightly, noting that it was within the last year. They were dressed for a wedding – Harper in a green strapless bridesmaid dress and Lennox in a green summer dress.

He looked up and realized the voices in the living room had stopped. Khan wasn't sure if that meant that Rhonda, Amy, and Lennox left, or if they just went outside the home to finish. He continued his survey of Harper's bedroom – he would stay until she came for him. There were a few pieces of clothing laying on the floor, but most of it was in a hamper next to the shelf. The walk in closet was rather organized, and he noted most of the things hanging up were dresses for each season. There was a row of footwear below it, one for each outfit. It seemed that Harper had some OCD going on with matching her clothing. It made him chuckle a bit. He turned to study her dresser when the door opened.

"Okay, its safe," she said with a heavy sigh and a relieved look on her face. "I'm really glad my daughter understands why this needs to be a secret." She walked in and eyed him carefully. "You weren't going through my underwear drawer, were you?"

"Of course not," he blinked, although that had been precisely what he had been about to do. He was glad Harper had come in when she did – Khan wasn't sure his head was thinking clearly at the moment. She smiled at him, a twinkle in her eye, and Khan realized she was joking with him. "I'll save that for later," he quipped back. Harper's face went pink.

"You should get a shower. Do you have other clothes in your bag?" she asked, leading him toward the master bathroom that was connected to her room. He nodded. She opened a door in the shiny bathroom and pulled out a towel and a toothbrush. "I always have one handy, just in case."

"You have a lot of overnight guests?" he asked without thinking. He realized it wasn't something he should have asked, but it was out the time he thought about it.

"What? No! I haven't had an _overnight guest_ in 2 years," she exclaimed defensively. Khan raised an eyebrow at that information as she shoved the towel into his arms. She glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, and Khan wasn't sure why. She looked angry. "I shouldn't have told you that. It's hard having a 12 year old and trying to date. Plus, I'm only 27, so it's not like I don't have time…" she stopped rambling. "Uh, anyway, I'll bring in your bag!"

She rushed out and Khan looked at the green towel in his hands. He wondered into the bathroom, studying it, and was thankful that it was almost exactly like his showers at home – only this was more expensive looking. There was a big glass case where the standing shower was, a big tub on the other side, and the regular toilet and sink near the door. He sat the stuff in his arms on the toilet and pulled his shirt off. He unbuttoned his pants, and looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Harper came in with a smile that turned into a mewling noise when she saw him undressing.

"Here you go!" she said, throwing the bag on her bed and rushing out. Khan grinned when she was out of sight. It was very entertaining to see her get all flustered around him. He hadn't had that type of attention in a long time – maybe he could get it from her. He slipped his trousers off and turned the water on in the shower. She didn't seem to be too interested in a relationship, considering how she sounded when she talked about her friends setting her up with men. He found her alluring and beautiful, and very sexy. The thought of her made his body turn warm and he felt himself getting hard.

He chuckled a bit as he stepped into the shower, now hot and steaming up the bathroom. He reluctantly used her shampoo and soap, both a citrus-y type of smell. Khan enjoyed the shower. He took his time to let the water run over his body and closed his eyes as he tried to push out any thoughts in his mind. He had a few moments of peace, and he was going to use it.

After he finished his relaxing shower, he dried off quickly and put on another set of jeans and t-shirt that in the bag. He checked and saw that he had enough to make it for a week, than he'd have to wash them. Good thing he went commando – there was no form of underwear, and only a week worth of socks in the bag. After toweling his hair and brushing his teeth quickly, he walked back out, carrying the bag with him. He sat it in the far corner of the living room, and pulled on his socks and boots. Harper was typing away at her laptop at the kitchen table.


	6. Chapter 5

_**This is a short-ish chapter. I finished writing chapter nine, so I am putting up C.5 for you guys! I want to stay a few chapters ahead, so when I get writer's block I don't leave you guys hanging for months at a time. I think I've said this before. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! I'm a little surprised. The chapter after this has a decent amount of action. I'm excited about it. This chapter explores Khan and Harper's sexual attraction.**_

_**As always, I don't own Star Trek. I made the timing a bit off for Khan's life. Other things, I am making up as they go, so sorry for the trekkies if I get things wrong!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The sun had been down for a long time, and he felt sleep trying to consume him. Tiberius yawned, stretched, and stood up. He quickly did some push-ups to wake himself up. He had a lead. There was a woman that was on the U.S.S. Merion that had hidden her identity. Who knew that an old woman would be a hacker? Weren't older people supposed to suck at new technology? He didn't know what she had added to her own information, but there was odd characters at the beginning and ending of each page.

He did enough push-ups, in quick succession, to make himself a bit breathless and a bit sweaty. He jumped up and picked up his PADD and paced as he read. This woman, Nancy Cane, had been 60 years old, working as a nurse on the Merion, and was found in a room all alone. It was a back medical room, barely used. The odd thing was that there wasn't anyone within 40 feet of her. No one had come to check on her, no evidence of her trying to find shelter.

The scan of the ship as it was being disintegrated had her sitting in a chair, in that far room, staring out the window.

Why? Tiberius wondered. He stared intently at the screen, than sat it down with a huff. He needed sleep – his eyes were getting blurry. He could be called at any time to go on a mission. Tiberius felt exhaustion sneaking into his system. He didn't even strip – he just plopped down in his flannel pajama pants and t-shirt onto his bed. He fell asleep quickly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harper was trying too hard to get this article written. It was horrible, and it was all Khan's fault. When she noticed his shirt off and his pants unbutton, it had been seared into her eyes. She started to type furiously, trying her best to put her mind to work, but it hadn't worked at all. Now he was standing in her kitchen, hands crossed over his chest, and gazing around the room. She forced herself to keep typing – maybe something will come out of this horrible article about nothing in particular.

"I need to work – there is a bowl in the cabinet to the right of the sink, a spoon in the first drawer below that, and cereal in the cabinet to the left of the sink. Help yourself." She sigh angrily and highlighted all of her article, than pushed delete. It was useless. She needed to get some air. Maybe a walk to the park a few blocks away will help. He didn't answer, just did just as she told him to do. He brought his bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios over to the table and sat down in the chair next to her.

"You don't talk much," she stated, turned to the side and setting her chin in her left hand, while her elbow was on the table. She eyed the man to her right. He finished a few bites, and sat down his spoon.

"You talk almost too much," he answered, leaning just a bit back into the chair. He watched her, and Harper saw almost a smile on his lips. She could have taken his comment seriously, but it was a true statement. She did talk too much, especially when she was nervous or stressed. Khan ate a few more bites as she watched him.

"Does it make you uncomfortable that I'm staring?" she asked, truly curious. It was rather odd that he was ignoring her gaze. Most people would have squirmed or gave her a weird look.

"I'm used to it," he answered, finished his last bite and taking his bowl to the sink. He rinsed it off.

"I hate when people stare at me. It makes me feel like they are judging me," she admitted. Her phone beeped next to her laptop. She chuckled at the picture Lennox had sent her of Amy, Rhonda, and her wearing silly hats and making goofy faces. She looked up at Khan as he sat back down beside her. "Lennox. I told her to text me every 90 minutes with something funny."

Harper noticed that his brow had furrowed, and he looked deep in thought. She opened her mouth, but was stopped by his voice as he sat down next to her.

"When you said you hadn't had an overnight guest in two years, did you mean you haven't had sex in two years?" His face was serious with a bit of curiosity in his eyes. Harper stared at him for a moment, but he just raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she sighed honestly, wrinkling her nose and turning back to her computer. He seemed smart enough to figure it out – there wasn't a point in lying to him. She clicked a few pages on her bookmarked list – her facebook and personal website, and sighed loudly again. "My daughter isn't old enough to go out on her own, but she is too old to have a babysitter. I don't want to bother with dealing with a man."

"I don't think I understand why," Khan said, tilting his head. "You're a smart and sexy woman – I do not think all men would ignore you." She felt her face flush, and then realized what he had said. Ignore her? What did he mean by that?! His words stuck in her mind as a rejection of sorts.

"They don't ignore me!" she huffed, turning her body once more to glare at him. "For your information, I was asked out last night to dinner tonight." She sent him a sassy look, her eyebrows raised and her eyes bright.

"You aren't going," he stated, not sounding surprised at all. She rolled her eyes at him.

"No. You're here. I can't leave you alone. I need to figure out a way to get you back to... wherever you're from."

"Earth."

"I know that!" Harper clinched her jaw. It was just really hard to say he was from a future Earth.

"I find you attractive," Khan said in that serious and deep voice of his. Harper felt her hands tremble a bit, but stood up to keep the focus away from them.

"So?" she asked, making use of her hands by putting the dishes away that were in the dishwasher. Harper hated doing dishes more than anything, but she'd do the worst of the worst just so she didn't have to watch him watching her.

"I want you." The cup in her hand fell to the ground – thankfully it was plastic. She cleared her throat and picked it up, going back to her work. She kept her mouth tightly shut. He was a strange man. He had this crazy story about how he was from the future, was frozen, and something brought him back just so he could save his people, whoever they were. "I'm sorry. I thought I saw some form of interest from you," he said, sounding a bit confused.

Harper sighed and sat her hands on the edge of the sink. She stared into the silver bottom.

"Maybe. You're very …. Uh… attractive. I've known you for one day. My daughter is getting dangerously attached to you, and I'm not going to be the same way," she confessed quietly. Khan hummed his understanding. She heard him stand up and heard his footsteps stop next to her. He took her hands and turned her around so she was facing him. She gave in and looked up, liking the way he held her hands in front of him.

"I will make sure she knows I am not staying," he said. "I do not see an issue with two adults taking pleasure in their wants, especially a woman who works so hard to care for her family." Harper swallowed. She saw something in Khan's eyes – vulnerability. "To be very honest, I do not like having this distraction in my head. It might help me think more clear about how to do what I am supposed to do."

"So you want me to be your stress relief." Harper pulled her hands out of his and stomped out of the kitchen. Just like all the other men she had dated! Since she had a daughter at 15, they assumed that she was easy. "I am going for a walk! Don't burn my house down, Khan, or I'll burn your ass!"

She ignored him as she put on her ballet flats, grabbed her keys, and locked the door behind her. She stomped down the three steps to the sidewalk, and begun to head toward the park a few blocks north of the subdivision.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the follows and the few reviews I got! I'm glad you love the story, and I'm glad you keep watch for when I update! I haven't written a fanfiction in a few years, so glad I can work with this one, LOL. Remember, I have changed Khan's background and timeline a bit just for this story. I only know what I've seen in the Star Trek 2009 movies - so this Khan is the Benedict Cumberbatch KHAN. I don't own Star Trek stuff. I own my own stuff. 3**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

The sounds were loud, laughter and shouts all around him. Tiberius took a sip of the whiskey in his hand and smirked at his best friend as he leaned back in his chair. Jance was trying his best to talk up a girl, who seemed to look at him with bored eyes the whole time. He had been obsessing over this old woman for the past week – his friends assumed he was spending too much time on his official project that was assigned to him. In reality, Tiberius felt no stress at all with being called to recruit the perfect crew for a new expedition into enemy territory.

They were planning a conference with the leader of a race of purple humanoid aliens. The federation were going to end up having a new ally, or a new enemy. The woman put up her first finger, and Tiberius could see her mouth 'one date!'. Jance smirked as the women turned from him. Tiberius blinked in surprise as his friend came back and sat down.

"I didn't see that coming! I thought she was going to laugh at you and leave!" he shouted with a barking laugh.

"Same here," Jance answered, holding his glass up for a toast. Tiberius followed soon and took they took a sip. He felt his communicator vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it.

"I have to take this!" he yelled over the loud music. His friend let out a sigh and a roll of his eyes. He pushed his way through the crowd quickly and found himself outside with a few people, who were smoking. "Hello?"

"She changed her last name. When she was born, it was Khan." Tiberius froze, and then realized this was the connection he was looking for.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Khan furrowed his brow at the door right after it slammed shut. His mouth turned up in a smirk. He found Harper intriguing when she was smiling and when she was shouting angrily at him. It was a defense, he concluded, because she did want to act on their physical attraction. Khan knew it would happen, and it would be easy to change her mind.

Right now, though, he had to figure out what his descendant wanted him to do here. She had mentioned something about saving his race. He had a sudden memory flash into his mind: his lovely wife, killed just before they took off in that ship and were frozen. His stomach clinched and he felt anger guilt well up inside him. The image of Admiral Marcus popped into his mind after that, and he growled. His body tensed, and he desperately wanted to break something.

He felt his vision redden with anger. Without thinking, he picked up the closest thing to his hand and threw it hard against the wall. He heard the shattering of glass, and felt satisfaction slowly work its way through his body. It was nice to destroy something every now and then. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he looked across the room to see what he had thrown. It was a picture of Harper as a teenager with a couple old enough to be her parents.

He looked at the door, realizing that this probably would make his new friend a bit annoyed. Guilt made him pick up the pieces, not caring about getting cut, and throwing away the glass. He gently placed the photo back in its frame, and sat it on the side table. It was curving slightly out of the frame, but that couldn't be helped.

The door swung open, and Khan found himself looking at a man in his early thirties, dressed in a sharp suit, and just a few inches shorter than Khan. The man didn't even flinch when he saw Khan, but there was a flash of surprise in his eyes just before it turned into a glare.

"Who are you?" the intruder growled at him, eyes studying him. He had a key in his hand, although Khan was sure that Harper would have given this bad-tempered man a key to her apartment.

"Harper isn't here right now," he stated, feeling that this man was dangerous. The man closed the door silently behind him and took out a gun. Khan raised one of his eyebrows at the object pointed between his eyes. "I assume you aren't here to babysit."

"Where is the flash drive?" The people who helped him were in danger, and he suddenly needed to protect them. They were the only people he had here, and they had done everything in their power to help him. Khan was silent as he stared at the man, whose anger was getting apparent on his face. The man was a volcano waiting to explode, and that was something Khan could use to his advantage. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way."

The man moved the gun to point at Khan's leg almost too fast for Khan to see, but Khan swung a hard kick to his arm to loosen the gun from the intruders grasp. The man growled angrily and lunged at Khan, underestimating him. Khan moved out of the way, punched the guy in the face, than kneed him in the stomach. Khan growled back as the man tried to reach his gun. He stomped on the intruder's hand, and the guy cried out as his hand was shattered.

The door flew open for a second time, and Harper stood there, her face pale and her eyes wide. The man made a move to get up, and Khan kicked him in the face. The man was out cold. He breathed a bit harshly as he made his way to Harper in the doorway. Her lips were trembling, as well as her hands. She slowly stared at the body, raising a hand to touch the simple watch on her wrist. Khan put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes.

"What do you have?" Her eyes were misty, but she seemed to hold herself together. Harper was a strong woman, Khan observed as he swiped her cheek with his thumb. He pulled away before she could jerk back. He kept her fingers on the face of her watch.

"I need to make sure Lennox is okay," she said, her voice steadier than her hands. Khan made sure the door was closed and sat on the couch, back straight. He watched the intruder as Harper called her daughter. After a moment of checking, they found out Lennox was laughing it up at an ice cream parlor with Rhonda and Amy. Harper casually suggested that she stay with Amy for the night because she just had to '_write that damn article'_, than had Rhonda take the phone. "They found out. Watch her for the night."

She hung up the phone, than turned to look at Khan. He stood up when she stumbled a bit over the knocked out body on her floor. He put an arm around her waist and guided her to the sit beside him on the couch. He kept his arm around her waist. She closed her eyes and Khan waited a few more moments for her to explain. She stayed quiet.

"Harper, I can help," he said softly, turning his body so it was facing hers, which was facing straight forward. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, you did beat the crap out of him," she quipped. Harper turned her body to face his. "I had an anonymous call a few months ago. They said that the CEO of Garner Enterprises wasn't just a businessman. He was also in the drug business. I ignored it, but after the mother of one of Lennox's friends was found overdosed with a new hallucinogenic drug, called Vertigo, I decided to at least put out a few questions, just to see what I could find."

"You don't write investigative articles," Khan commented, but felt a bit of respect for this brave and caring woman.

"No, but that little girl was so devastated. She swore that her mother didn't do drugs, but no one listened to her. I had to listen to her, to figure out what really happened." Harper answered passionately. She turned and looked at a picture of Lennox that hung near the doorframe of the kitchen. "I followed the CEO, Jordan Garner, around for a week, and took a lot of photos. Unfortunately, there was nothing unusual about them. Just business meetings and dinners and that kind of stuff."

"You kept the photos, though, just in case," Khan said, nodding in understanding. "How do you know this guy was sent by Garner? The way you talked to Rhonda, she knows." Khan stood up and moved to the body lying on the floor. He poked it with the toe of his boot, and the man groaned. Khan glared down at the man and put a foot on his back, but they guy just groaned again and flopped his head back down. He knew he was caught, but Khan didn't know if he would talk or not.

"I guess technically I don't, but I can't think of anything else someone would break into my house with a gun to get," she said with a shrug. Harper kept away from the man, sitting as far away on the couch as she could. Khan was glad she stayed put – he was between the intruder and Harper, and that was how it would be.

"You didn't call the police," he commented as he pulled the man up. Khan look him in the eyes, and gave his best menacing glare. "We're going to have a talk." The man bared his teeth, but Khan head-butt him, knocking him out again.

"He's gonna have a concussion," Harper murmured, eyes wide with awe.

"Do you have something to secure him with?"

"Of course," she commented. Harper quickly went into the kitchen and brought out a new roll of duct tape. Khan dragged the guy to one of the wooden kitchen chairs and sat him down. Harper helped him put tape around the man's hands, feet, and his chest, making sure he was secured to the chair. Afterwards, she answered his comment about the police. "A guy like that probably has a person on the inside. No way was I going to go to the cops just yet."

Khan stared at her face, a bit baffled by her easy going voice. She was looking up at him, now standing, smiling, and her breathing a bit heavy, making her cleavage move up and down. Her bravery and heroic attitude aroused him. Khan did the only thing he could think off in that moment – he put his hands in her hair and pulled her in for a hard, passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

_**I haven't written a chapter in a few days, but here is what I have so far. I try to stay three chapters ahead, but now I'm only two chapters ahead. Maybe I'll write more tomorrow! I have to work this evening. The action starts here! Thanks for all the reviews and follows. HOLY CRAP I have a ton of followers. I haven't had this much attention in FOREVER! Thank you!**_

_**We learn more about Harper's past in the NEXT chapter.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Tiberius patted his hacker friend's shoulder as he leaned over and looked at the screen. The twelve year old seemed delighted that he was helping such an awesome guy get information on a terrorist.

"Great job, Billy. Remember to clean out your presence – I can't do much to save you before I show them what went wrong."

"I know, T," the kid said, rolling his eyes as he typed quickly on his keyboard. There were 7 different screens that had seven different things on them. Tiberius didn't understand it, but he trusted Billy. This was the smartest twelve year old that he had ever known.

It seemed the Nancy Kane was born as Natalie Khan, her name passed down from 4 generations. Apparently Khan had been busy while he was trying to destroy the world. A prostitute had ended up pregnant and given birth. Tiberius didn't know if the woman knew it was Khan's baby, or if she just liked the man a lot. Although, it was said that his kind was sterile, so it may have been the latter thought. Either way, he had traced the lineage to Nancy Cane, Head Nurse on the Merion.

She did wake Khan, but Tiberius had no proof. Just because she was named after him doesn't mean she let him free. She could have sent him free to kill him. Billy had found information that one of her ancestor's, her mother's second cousin, had sworn to kill any Khan's that decided to have any kind of a criminal records. He had wanted to cleanse their name. Maybe Old Nancy had the same thoughts.

Tiberius didn't believe that, though. He winked at Billy, threw a wad of cash at him, and rushed out of the kid's secret lair. He had a lunch date.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harper responded instantly to his rough kiss. The pressure was almost painful, the way he moved his mouth over hers. Her hands moved to clutch his hips, digging her fingertips in. Their tongues clashed, her eyes were closed, and her brain was telling her body to drag him to the nearest wall and strip. She whimpered when he nipped at her lip and then licked the sting. His hands were gripping her hair tightly, and Harper found that it definitely aroused her more.

"While you guys waste your time making out, my employer will be figuring out my whereabouts," the guy said with a wince from his injuries. Harper pushed Khan away from her, gasping. There was a huge bruise on their captive's forehead. He grunted as he shook himself a bit, and growled at them both. Harper swallowed and tried to catch her breath.

"You know what? I think you can do this, Khan. I'm going to take a cold, _cold_ shower," she said, pointing toward her room with a shaky flip of her finger. She walked quickly around Khan, hurried toward her bedroom, and stopped halfway. Harper turned to look at Khan, who was staring at the spot where she used to standing. The prisoner groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Khan. Seriously. Are you kidding me with the bad ass name? If you were as bad ass as it sounds, you'd be working for my employer. He runs this city," he growled up, spit coming out of his mouth. She watched as Khan's face turned tight and dangerous. He moved quickly and caught the man's throat in his hand. Harper's fists clenched to her sides as she saw the man gasping for air.

"Who is your employer?" Khan asked softly. His voice was soft, almost non-threatening if you didn't see what he was doing. The man choked a bit and sneered. Khan squeezed tighter, and the man's eyes bulged. "I can find someone else to get information. I might as well just kill you." Harper's eyes widened as he saw that Khan was truly serious. She felt fear, but she rushed forward and gripped Khan's bicep.

"Khan, don't! Please!" she cried. This man deserved to be punished, but not to die. Harper couldn't let this man die without getting information about this horrible drug, and his controlling employer. Khan loosened his grip just enough so the man could get tiny gasps in. "We need him. Please. I can't watch him die. We need to figure this out so the authorities and punish him."

"Fine." He let go and the man coughed and gasped.

"You can kill him in an hour if he hasn't said anything," she added. Harper desperately hoped it wouldn't come to that, but by the look of the man he believed that Khan would do it. So did she. Khan smirked and looked at Harper. He seemed to see that she was mostly bluffing, and nodded with a sigh.

"I've killed before. I don't mind killing criminals who deserve it."

Harper had no doubt. She glanced back at the man and rushed to her room. She slammed the door behind her. She heard murmuring in the other room, but she didn't hear anything else. She hoped that Khan wouldn't make a mess, make anyone to come running, or make her life to be any crazier than it was now.

00000000000000000000000000

Harper hard a crash and opened her eyes with a gasp. She must have dozed off while gazing up at the ceiling. A growl came from the kitchen, and she groaned. _Khan, please, don't kill him! I don't want to be an accessory to murder! _Harper scrambled out of her bed and out her door, jogging down the hall to see the man laying sideways on the ground, still tied up, with blood on his lip and his eyebrow. Khan was standing in front of him with his arms over his chest.

"It's been 50 minutes," Khan threatened, leaning down to kneel in front of the man's face. He grabbed the chair and put the man back upright. Harper swallowed and watched from the far corner.

"Oh, look, she's back," the man rasped, than coughed. Khan turned quickly to Harper, and she saw the terrifying look on his face. He needed to know who was employing this man, or he would surely kill him.

"I have the pictures in here," she said, taping the face of her watch. The man looked confused, and Khan raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem surprised at all. She undid the band and pulled it off. Turning it over, she used her thumbnail to pop open the back. She pulled out a microchip that was the size of her pinkie fingernail. Harper held it up. "There isn't anything on them. I checked, believe me."

"You just don't know what you saw," the man chuckled, than cough again.

"Your employer killed an innocent woman. Your employer ruined a little girl's life. Don't you care?" Harper cried, feeling anger rush over her. She put the chip back in the watch and put it on the table next to the couch. She had a feeling Khan wouldn't let the man grab it. She bent over the man, hands on his arms that were taped to the chair.

"Do you have a family? A child? A wife? I see the ring in your finger," she whispered loudly. She gestured her head to the man next to her. "I've only known this man for 20 hours, but I know for sure that he is capable of doing whatever he wants to do to you to get that information. Are you going to live them without a husband? They're going to find out sooner or later what you're up to. How do you think they'll feel about that?"

As she was speaking, the man's breathed quickened in anger, and he tore his eyes away from hers.

"Your wife could be next, for all we know. The single mother that was killed? She was a simple secretary that works for Jordan Garner. What does your wife do?"

She felt Khan watching, waiting. The man's face paled. Harper seemed to have hit a nerve.

"She works for him, as well, but she doesn't know what he really is like, am I right?" Harper pulled back and stood up straight. Her eyes softened. "I don't want Khan to hurt you anymore. I don't want Jordan Garner to kill your wife or your child."

"I work for him. I was sent to retrieve the memory card at any cost," the man mumbled. "I can't tell you anything else. He'll kill my family."

"I have a friend that works in a private security business. I'll call him," Harper said softly. The man just looked at her tiredly.

"Now."

"Right," she answered, getting out her phone. Rhonda and her husband worked for a well-known private security business, Steel Security. They owed her a favor – she had gotten them plenty of jobs through her articles and magazine connections. She spoke softly into the phone, asking directly for Rhonda's husband, Logan. After a moment, she began speaking again. She told him that 'they knew' and 'a confidential informant needed security'. Logan didn't ask for any other details – he trusted Harper. She pushed a button and turned back to the man tied up. "Two men are on the way here to get you. Tell me your name and they'll get to your family."

"Marshall Samson," he answered. Harper gave the information to Logan.

"You'll be tied up until they get here," Khan stated. Harper sat on the couch, her body singing with adrenaline. The man kept quiet, but stopped glaring at them both. Khan wearily watched Marshall out of the corner of his eye as he sat next to Harper.

"You did great," he murmured, so only she could hear.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," she murmured back with a sigh. Khan pulled the corner of his lip up in a small smile. He touched her hand, and then threaded his fingers through hers. Harper watched him as he stared at their hands. His hand was soft, but strong. His hand helped steady her trembling, and seemed to calm her heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 8

**It's a short one, but you get to know more about Khan and Harper's backgrounds. Remember that Khan's story and timeline is a bit AU to what is the original. I've had people ask what Harper really look likes - she is the red-haired actress Christina Hendrickson, in the main picture. Enjoy! OH AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED! Holy crap, it's a lot. Thank you for liking it! How about you leave some reviews, yes? I'm working on a SHERLOCK fanfiction at the moment, but I'm not putting it up until I finish this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Tiberius asked around about Nancy, using his condolences to the family as an excuse to get some gossip about the old lady. It turned out that she had insisted to be on that ship, and also had insisted that this was the right ship to transport the cryotubes to a secured location. Nothing in her records said that she was a mad woman, though. Nancy Cane seemed like a normal human being.

Tiberius decided it was time to send his findings to his commanding officer. He gathered the papers that proved that she had changed her name and sat up an appointment. Luckily for him, his commander was in his office between meetings. He looked a bit annoyed with Kirk came in, but since he had respect for the young man, he listened to him.

Tiberius showed him the connection. His eyebrows went up, but then he sat down the papers with a sigh.

"Name change. This is all circumstantial, Mr. Kirk," he said. Kirk was about to defend himself, but the man held up his hand. "But, this is a start. Thank you. I suppose you were right, as much as it pains me to say."

Kirk smirked proudly at him.

"Now, what do we do?" he asked his superior.

"We find out what she was doing right before the ship disintegrated."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day passed quickly. The Steel Security men came to pick the man up, the ones that Logan trusted the most, as Harper explained quietly to Khan. Marshall had told them a little bit of information. When he got jobs, it was through email, text, or phone. The voice was distorted, and he was always paid by money being wired to his account. To keep him in line, photos of his family and him in general outings or hanging at home would be sent to his office. Marshall had heard of Steel Security, and seemed to be grateful they were there.

"I tried my best to convince them not to try it on the woman," he said softly as he was about to leave, standing at the door with his hand on the knob. Two big burly guys stood on each side of him. "I knew she had a daughter. She was an easy target, I suppose, saying it was a drug trial. All paperwork recorded was burned after each session she had with the 'doctor'."

After Marshall left, all Harper wanted to do was plop down on the couch and eat a juicy fast food burger. There was four more hours left before the sun went down, and she could get back to her usual work. It wouldn't be the most interesting article she'd written, but this time it would be about children who had lost a parent. She would right about Lennox's friend.

Harper stood up, and Khan came to stand next to her. He had disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments. He opened his mouth to say something, and then his stomach interrupted him by sending out a loud growl.

"McDonald's it is!" she laughed. It felt odd laughing after the events of this morning, but she didn't know what else to do. She had a live to live, and getting through each day would help her find out all about Garner and Vertigo. Khan walked to the door and waited for Harper to put on her flat-footed boots over her blue skinny jeans. The dark green tank top fitted just right. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun as he opened the door.

Harper motioned for Khan to follow her, and they headed out to the McDonald's across the town. Khan studied the view out the window with a straight face, until they passed the park with kids and parents laughing. A brief flash of longing came over his face, but then was replaced by his cool exterior that he usually wore. Harper wondered what he had been thinking – a family, his people? He was the only one, Harper gathered from what he had told her. How lonely that had to be. They parked and he followed her inside.

"This cannot be healthy," he commented as they stood in line to get their meals.

"Of course not, that's what makes it so wonderful," she laughed. "I only eat here a few times a month. We try out best to eat healthy."

"Harper Tyler!" A voice cried out, and Khan and Harper both turned. Harper held in a groan as she saw who it was. It was the library attendant, the leader of gossip around the old people of the town. Khan's face tried to soften so he didn't look so intimidating.

"Mrs. Green," Harper said with force smile. "How are you?

"Oh, lovely! Oh, my, who is this handsome fellow?" the wrinkled face grinned and her eyes sparkled. Mrs. Green eyed Khan up and down, and Harper bit her lip to keep from laughing. The old woman was checking him out!

"New neighbor. Showing him around. Oh, is that your granddaughter?" she asked, hoping to distract her. Mrs. Green wouldn't have it though.

"Oh, they're just leaving. When are you going to get married? You are way too pretty and smart to be a single mother!" Mrs. Green eyed Khan again, and Harper saw him squirm.

"When I find the right guy, of course," she said.

"Of course. But you're getting older. Oh, what is your name? Are you two dating?" She turned to Khan, and Harper wanted to just grab him and go.

"No, ma'am," he answered. "I'm new in this town. She is making sure I know what is here." Mrs. Green blinked at his voice. Her face flushed, and a grin was back on her face.

"Of course," she cooed. She leaned over to Harper's face, and Harper bent down to hear what she was going to say. "He is one sexy piece of meat."

Khan must have heard, because he began to choke, and made like he was coughing. Harper watched as Mrs. Green winked at her and shuffled off to towards the door. She huffed and pulled Khan to get their food. They got it rather quickly, and found a seat in the far corner. Khan looked down at their meal.

"Oh, come on, fill your body with unhealthy fat just for today," she said before taking a bit of her cheeseburger. She moaned at how lovely it was. Khan watched her for a moment. "What?"

"Don't moan like that, woman," he muttered, and then stuffed a fry into his mouth. He chew, and shrugged with a smile. He began to eat quickly. Harper watched him eat, realizing he must be really hungry. She ignored the comment he made, but felt a little thrill go through her. This attractive future man was attracted to her.

He asked her questions about her life, and she answered. She was 15 when she got pregnant. The boy was 17, and they tried to raise their daughter with Harper's parents. His parents kicked him out when they found out his girlfriend was pregnant. After Harper's parents died in a car crash three years later, the family of three found a cheap apartment. He went to work full time as a car salesman, and she begun to write articles about being a teen mother. Her parent's had named her their sole beneficiary, so she had a decent amount of money stashed away. Her parents weren't rich, but apparently they had saved a lot, and had a huge life insurance policy.

The beatings begun after Lennox was three. Harper assumed that it was because she was making a lot more money with her articles and what she had in savings than he was with his car sales. All she said on that matter was that it took another year for her to get Lennox and herself out. The child's father was completely out of the picture. Harper had no idea where he was, and didn't care. The court took his parental rights away, and she never heard from him again.

She asked him questions about his family. He answered a few. Khan had a wife who was killed in the war. Harper apologized, seeing how devastating it had been. He couldn't have children – that was the way he had been made. He told her about the war that had made him, making him and his family get on the ship and sleep. The humans were trying to kill off their race, and they had to leave to protect themselves. He told her very little about the time he was awake on the Enterprise. He only told her that he had gotten the vengeance he needed. He assumed the other frozen members of his crew and family were dead. They were on the ship that had gone into the star.

They were silent on the way back to the apartment. They both had a lot happen in their lives, and they both felt comfortable sharing. It was like they both knew how it felt, to be betrayed and hurt. Harper felt that Khan's experience was far more tragic. Harper wasn't sure how she would handle it any other way than he had – vengeance and revenge. She knew that if anything happened to Lennox she would have killed whoever hurt her daughter with her bare hands.

Harper introduced Khan to the wonderful world of BBC Sherlock after a few hours of writing, and he seemed to enjoy it. He picked out things and said a few observations before even the character of Sherlock pointed them out on screen. It made her laugh. He reminded her of Sherlock, in that he was the most intelligent man she had even known. Khan wasn't an ass like Sherlock was, though. That was a plus. She fell sleep with her head on Khan's shoulder just as the last episode of Sherlock was finishing. It was almost 2 AM. She didn't feel Khan pick her up and take her to bed. She didn't feel him cover her up gently. She didn't feel him brush her hair out of her eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Short filler chapter. Big action is coming up in the next few! Thanks for all the new and old followers, reviews, and all that good stuff. Please review and tell me how you like the story so far! I'm not sure how long it will last - I'm writing chapter thirteen right now. I am hoping it doesn't go over 20 or so.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Tiberius had hit another block. Now that his superiors were taking his claims seriously, it looks like Nancy Cane had been tending to a wounded crew member right before the people realized that they wouldn't make it. She wasn't near any of the cryotubes at any time during the trip, it seemed. After this finding, his commanding officer just sighed, and said that he couldn't do anything else.

Tiberius figured out what to do now – he had to find Khan on his own. In his research of the activities of the ship's crew before their lives ended, he found a huge flash of energy right before it turned into ashes. He'd have to study it further to figure out where the energy came from. He had a feeling that it was something that took Khan to another place.

It had been a week since the beginning of his search. He was getting impatient – Khan was up to no good, and he had to figure a way to protect his family and friends.

000000000000000000000

Khan stared up at the ceiling, the room dark and him lying on the couch. He thought about his family and friends, all surely dead now. It made his heart ache, and he felt tears in his eyes. He took pride in the fact that he was always held together and strong. Since Harper was asleep and Lennox was gone, the emotions seemed to crack his exterior. His tears fall down silently. He felt truly alone, and for the first time in his life, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Should he help Harper and her problem? Should he forget his old life and start a new one? Should he just wait out the three weeks so he can use the transporter that had gotten him here to go back? It took a while for him to fall asleep.

0000000000000000000000

Khan awoke before Harper did. He looked at the watch on the table next to the couch, and decided to see what was on it. He had no trouble getting it out, and walked over to open Harper's laptop that was on the kitchen table. Sitting in a kitchen chair, he listened to make sure Harper was still asleep. There was no noise, and he connected the memory card to the laptop. The file opened, and Khan flipped through the pictures. She had been right, nothing crazy or out of the ordinary was happening in them.

He took the time to stare at each one for a few moments, trying to catch an odd part. He was on number 15 of the 25 that had been taken when Harper came shuffling into the room. She yawned and stretched as she went straight for the coffee maker. She put it together quickly and turned it on.

"Thank you for putting me to bed," she said sleepily. She had gotten up at her usual time, 9AM, and it was nice to sleep an extra few hours. She squinted at the computer screen. "Those are my pictures."

"I was seeing if there were any clues in them," he said, the feel of slight guilt in his gut. He hadn't asked permission to handle her personal things. Harper didn't seem to care, because she moved to stand behind him. She leaned over his shoulder and placed one hand on his shoulder while the other was placed on the table.

"I told you there was nothing incriminating," she said next to his ear. Her breath tickled his skin, and he felt his body start to heat up. Khan wondered when she would finally decide to let him into her bedroom. Harper sighed and moved away to get a cup of coffee. "Do you want some?"

"Please," he answered, missing the feel of her closeness. She came back with two cups of black coffee and sat down in the chair next to him. She scooted the chair so their thighs were touching. He stared intently at the 17th photo in the line-up. There was something off, but he couldn't place it. He motioned to the photo. "Where was this?"

"The far parking lot of Garner Enterprises. He went straight from the door to the car, not speaking with anyone, not even through his phone. I followed him straight home. Nothing." She blew on her coffee, than took a small sip. She leaned forward on the table, moving a bit closer to Khan's side to see the picture. "Why, see something?"

"See that in the corner?" he moved his finger to touch the screen where he wanted her to look. She looked a bit closer in the top corner of the photo.

"Yeah? It's a tree," she said, snorting a bit in laughter. Khan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye with sigh. "What?" she said with smile. He smiled back and turned to the computer screen.

"Look behind the tree."

Harper sighed and moved closer again. She looked for a few seconds, and then sat her coffee down. She pulled the laptop in front of her to zoom the picture in.

"It looks like a hand!"

Khan had been trying to figure out what that shape in the corner had been. He pointed to a black portion in the middle.

"Pills."

"Vertigo," Harper whispered. "I did have something."

"The hand is clearly outlined, but the arm it belongs to, or the person rather, is completely behind the tree. The pills are a bit blurry, so there may not be any proof that they were this drug you are looking for," Khan explained, pointing the small things in the photo with his finger. Harper sighed, and slouched back in her chair. Khan felt her disappointment in herself. These photos were two-dimensional. Back in his own time it would have been easy to spin the photo around and see who was on the other side of the tree.

"Why aren't you trying to get back to... future Earth?" Harper asked, taking her mug back in her hands to sip. Khan sat back and sipped his cooled coffee for a moment. Why was he not trying to figure out the purpose of this personal mission? He glanced at Harper's thick hair that fell messily over her shoulders. It was long, past her breasts, and the color was a rare bright fiery color. He wondered if it was natural. She looked at ease around him, which was a very rare sight with normal humans. Harper raised her eyebrows at him, and he cleared his throat. He took one last sip and sat the cup down.

"I think…" he started, then paused a moment more. She waited. "I think I need to help you with this. With this man after you, I can protect you and Lennox – you won't have to call in more people than you want to know about this."

"Thank you," she said softly, setting her empty cup down. She squinted at him, and he raised his own eyebrows. "You are even paler than I am!" It was an odd comment for the moment, and it made him chuckle. He ran his hands through his hair, and made a note that he needed to change out of the close he wore yesterday.

"I _was_ frozen for 400 years," he answered, standing up. Harper watched him walk to his duffel bag and pull out a new outfit, and he felt her eyes on him the whole time. He was tempted to just change in here, but he didn't know when Lennox was supposed to be back today. No, he'd have to seduce her when Lennox was away for a night.

Harper stood up, picked up her empty cup, gave him a salute with it, and then walked to the sink. He left her to wash the dishes that were in the sink, and went into her bedroom to change. He slipped on the blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with a collar. He looked in the mirror that was on top of her dresser. He was pale, and his face was still sharp and stony. His hair wasn't slicked back anymore, it had curled a bit, and he needed a haircut. He'd ask Harper about it later.

He put on his socks and went back into the living room to put his shoes on. Harper was just coming out of Lennox's room. She passed him and closed the door behind her when she went into her bedroom.

He sorted through the things in his bag, since he hadn't had any major time to do it in the last two nights. He had money from this era, and he wondered where the old woman had got it. At the moment, it didn't matter, though. He had no identification, though. He counted the bills and smirked at the fact that he had around $2,000 in cash. There were about 4 rolls of different amounts of bills wrapped in a rubber band. It would not be a good idea of anyone found out about his small chunk of money he had.

Khan heard Harper's phone ring on the coffee table by the couch, and looked at the caller ID: Lennox. Harper was still in her room, so Khan picked it up.

"Hello," he answered.

"Khan? Good, you're still there – I don't think they are together, Rhonda – I'll be home in twenty minutes. No, Amy, I don't want to know if they are making out! Ew, that's their personal lives – Khan, we should do something today! Explore a little, right?"

"As a matter of fact, I was going to ask your mother something like that," Khan answered. It would be a good opportunity for him to check out the places Harper at taken pictures. The woman mentioned walked out of her room just then, dressed and ready for the day. Her curly hair was up in a pony-tail, and she had on jeans, flip-flops, and a dark blue button up t-shirt. It wasn't showy, but it curved around her breasts very nicely.

"Ask me what?"

"Mom! Just tell her I'll be home in twenty, alright? Bye!" Lennox hung up before Khan could say anything else.

"Khan, was that Lennox?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you give it to me?"

"She hung up. She will be here in twenty minutes," Khan answered. Harper didn't look happy that she didn't get to talk to her daughter, but sat down next to him anyway. She slouched on the couch and looked at him. "What were you going to ask me?"

"Maybe we can check out that park that you photographed Garner at? Lennox wanted to explore the town with me." Khan looked out of the living room window. There were a few clouds in the sky, but the sun was shining. It would be a perfect day to go out. Harper's phone beeped, and she picked it up curiously. She groaned after looking at the message.

"Mrs. Green told a few of her friends that I'm … well, look," she said, showing him the phone screen with a sigh.

**Mrs. Green saw you with a sexy foreigner. She said that you'd make beautiful babies. – Rhonda**

"I cannot have children," he said with a chuckle. Harper looked at him with wide eyes.

"You can't?"

"No. My people were enhanced by science – made sterile to control the population."

"Hmm," Harper answered with a sad look on her face. She turned to the door as someone knocked.

"Mom, open the door!" Harper grinned at the voice of her daughter. She got off the couch and headed to the door.

"I guess Rhonda can see you now," she sighed, sounding a bit annoyed at the fact, but the smile was still on her face.

* * *

**REMEMBER to review! 3**


	11. Chapter 10

**_This is a Lennox-centric chapter. I wanted to make sure you guys knew how she felt about all this. I had some 'complaints' about Lennox being too old, but I made her that age for a reason. I needed her to be old enough to make good decisions, but still young enough to be innocent and curious and a bit of a troublemaker. Thanks for the amazing reviews! I'm working in some stuff about Khan's people, but I don't know if I want to add yet another plot point, or just make them safe somewhere else._**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Lennox was glad that Khan was still around – it was obvious her mom and him liked each other. She knew her mother was lonely, and Khan was making her smile more. It was making their life a lot more interesting, that's for sure! Lennox wanted to know everything about the future – what did the cars look like? Where did the people live? What was his job? Lennox gave her mom a hug when she opened the door, and ushered Amy into the room. Rhonda followed.

"Neighbor, huh?" Rhonda said, her eyebrows raised and her arms over her chest. Lennox saw her mother blush. She knew that they weren't supposed to talk about Khan being from the future. He was standing with his hands in his pockets next to her mother. He had a polite smile on his face, but he looked really tense.

"Yes. He's helping me with those photos," Harper answered. Rhonda and her mother shared a knowing glance, and Lennox squinted her eyes on them. It was a code, and they didn't want her to know. Of course, that's what parents always seem to be doing.

"Alright," Rhonda answered slowly as she sent a once over. Amy shyly smiled and waved, and Khan gave her a real smile.

"I'll talk to you later, Amy. We have to figure out a day to go swimming – I am so glad school is out!" Lennox smiled, hugging her friend. The woman said goodbye, and Khan waved politely as Rhonda and Amy left. Lennox turned back to her mother and her new friend. "What photos?"

"Jordan Garner is –," Khan started, but Harper cut him off.

"Never mind. Really, Lennox, it's something for my article. I promise to talk about it when I get it all figured out, alright?" Her mom tried to send a big smile, but Lennox saw worry behind it. Something was happening – she'd figure it out eventually. For now, though, they had things to do. Pushing past the adults, Lennox made her way to her room and threw her overnight bag on the bed. Her mom left a note saying she needed to pick up her laundry for tomorrow, and Lennox wrinkled her nose. Her room was just how she liked it.

Lennox heard Khan and her mother talking in the living room, but didn't know what they were saying. She rolled her eyes and pulled a book out of her bag. It was a mystery novel that had just came out. Maybe she should write a book of her own! About Khan, and his world. So awesome! She placed the book on her desk and left her room. She walked into the living room, where Khan and her mother were looking into each other's eyes romantically. She giggled, and they snapped back from each other.

Harper cleared her throat. "Khan said that you wanted to go out today?" She moved away from Khan, and Lennox tried not to giggle again when her mother started to rearrange the DVDs sitting on the shelf next to their TV. It reminded Lennox of when Amy would play with one of her bracelets when the boy she had a crush on was around.

"If that's okay! I like the swings. Megan says that I'm too old to like swings, but what does she know?" Lennox laughed.

"Sounds good to me. I could use some fresh air," Khan said.

"Great!" Lennox grinned at the tall man and stepped up to her mother. "Let's go!"

Harper laughed and rolled her eyes. They gathered up a backpack of water bottles for them to drink while they were out, and Lennox decided she was going to put it on her back. They left the apartment and headed down the elevator. Lennox made sure to stand in a spot where Khan and her mom had to stand together. They walked out of the elevator and made their way outside. Khan seemed to take in everything he saw. His face looked like he was studying.

"Is this like the future?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. Harper motioned him to follow her toward the sidewalk down the side of the main street. The man and preteen followed her, his hands in his pockets.

"I mean, how it looks! Outside," Lennox explained, walking on his right side and Harper on his left.

"Well, mostly. Except the cars and some buildings are more technologically advanced. It's very odd to think everyone here is dead in my time…" Lennox saw him glanced toward her mother.

"So cool," Lennox breathed. They walked for a few minutes, and turned the corner a few blocks away. Lennox asked questions to Khan about the cars in his time, and Harper kept a watchful eye around them. They were almost to the entrance of the park when they heard car squeals behind them. Lennox turned around, and gasped as she felt someone pull her off the ground. She squeaked as she tumbled on the soft grass, Khan holding onto her waist.

A car up ahead squealed as it turned around the corner. Lennox groaned – she shouldn't have been so close to the road. Her mom was going to yell at her for not watching where she was watching. That car almost got her!

"Lennox!" Harper cried. Lennox's knee hurt, and she looked down as Khan helped her stand up. He knelt to her level and skinned her face and body for injuries. Harper knelt next to him, and someone who passed by them asked if they were okay.

"Yeah, just got too close to the road!" Harper answered, with a scared laugh.

"Mom, I'm okay, just got my clothes dirty. And scrapped my knee," Lennox side, looking down.

"We should wash that…" Khan murmured, looking over to Harper.

000000000000000000000000000

Lennox had cleaned up in one of the park restrooms, and her mother had found a Band-Aid at the bottom of the backpack. Afterwards, the adults found a shady part under a tree, and Lennox joined them on the ground. Lennox searched through the backpack for something to do while Harper and Khan murmured in hushed tones.

"They tried to hit my _daughter_," Harper whispered angrily.

"You do not know it was them," he whispered back calmly.

"Hey, I found some Uno cards!" Lennox cried, pulling them out. She didn't want to hear her mom freak out about what had happened. Her mother would get all worried and not let her go out for a while because she'd be afraid of Lennox getting hurt. She needed to show her that she was fine. They adults looked at her, and Khan looked confused.

"Let's play, then!" Harper smiled, grateful that there was a distraction.

"…Uno?" Khan asked. Lennox blinked at him.

"You've never played?"

"No," he answered. Lennox grinned, and laughed at him. He furrowed his brow, but Harper playfully hit his shoulder, and he smiled back. "Show me how to play."

They played for the next hour, each sipping on their water bottles. Khan stood up and stretched after they were done.

"I need to go look for something," he said cryptically. Lennox frowned. Why couldn't they go with him?

"Alright. Lennox, give him your phone so he can call me if he gets lost?"

00000000000000000000

Lennox crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted. Harper knew what this meant, and mirrored pose. When she had a plan that wasn't going her way, Lennox tried to put on an innocent look but spoke with a bit of a whining. One of the things that made their relationship so tight was that Harper tried her best to give her daughter reasonable privacy with what was on her phone. There was little reason for her to be overly worried about that kind of stuff.

"It's my phone, why can't he get his own?"

"He can't get one right now."

"But it's my phone. I have pictures of friends and stuff on there! What if he pushes the wrong button and deletes all of them!"

"Lennox –"

"Fine!" she cried, throwing her arms up in the air with frustration. Harper watched as Lennox mumbled angrily as she tossed the phone to Khan. He caught it with ease, and said thank you.

"Lennox, please. We'll talk when we get home. Let's go." Her daughter sighed, a guilty look on her face as they walked toward the exit of the park. Khan stepped close and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to take a look at the Garner Enterprises office a few blocks down. I'll call you if I get anything." She nodded, and he walked away. Harper sighed and grabbed ahold of Lennox's hand. Lennox gave her an annoyed look, but slowly pulled her hand away. Harper looking down and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Len, I just forget that you're older now."

"Hm," Lennox murmured, rolling her eyes. She smiled a bit, though. They walked for a little while. "Mom, do you like Khan?"

"I do. He's pretty…. Interesting, isn't it?" Harper answered. Interesting wasn't the word she was really wanting to use, though. He was kind, protective, dominant, and sexy. She felt a tug at her heart at knowing that whatever was happening between them wouldn't end up anywhere. This was the third day of knowing him, and he was already taking a part in their lives.


	12. Chapter 11

_This is the chapter that will start getting into Lennox and how she is growing up quickly. This is the reason why I needed her to be twelve. The gossip is honestly my favorite part here! Lennox and Khan bonding time! I've stopped giving updates to Tiberius and such - but he'll come back soon. I need a few weeks to go by before we go back to him!_

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Tiberius was very annoyed. It had been a long week with nothing to show for it. Well, on the Khan case, that is. He'd done everything he could think of to get a reading on that energy that had taken Khan away. Nothing. It says that it went back to Earth, but he wasn't anywhere on Earth. At all. He couldn't be that good at erasing himself, could he? Yes, Tiberius thought, he could. He'd just have to work harder. He thought about asking Billy, but he was a child – he couldn't get him involved anymore. He'd have to find someone else. Someone who knew more than he did about the energy.

000000000000000000000000000000

Khan leaned against the tree that was in the photograph Harper had taken. He had looked around the parking lot, around the building, and paid close attention to the area around the tree. There was nothing, but he figured that was to be expected. The photographs were taken almost two weeks ago. He had hoped for something left behind. All he had found was a lot of cigarette butts and a handful of trash blowing around. The next step was to get inside the building, maybe even get to Garner.

He'd been watching the building for over an hour, taking note of who went in, how long they were there, and who came out. The past hour there had been two guys that went in and came out in 30 minutes. Other people had to use cards – these men just seemed to walk right in. He wondered what made them different, and if he could use that to his advantage to getting inside to speak to the person in charge.

That was for another day, though. He'd sort through the little information he had gathered, and see if Harper could give him more details. He'd done really well in ignoring all the people wondering around the outskirts of the parking lot. There was a school right across, and there was a weekend event that had made it very crowded, even using the Garner Enterprises' parking lot. The cars seem so inefficient and harmful to the environment. Every time one flew past him, he found himself sneering. The children were not bothering him – he liked the sound of children laughing and playing. It was very innocent.

No, what bothered him were the lesser humans. It seemed that he could pick out those that weren't smart at all, and had no common sense. He almost made it a game as he was watching the building. He didn't mind being around Harper – she was a very intelligent woman. It definitely helped that she was all womanly curves and an attitude with style. Lennox was a very bright child – she had a lot going for her.

Thinking about his hosts, he realized that they may wonder where he was. He hadn't contacted them in almost two hours. No doubt Harper would be worried about him getting into some trouble because of where he was from, and Lennox was probably waiting to hear all the exciting things she expected him to know. He had to smile as he pulled away from the tree and headed toward his current residence. He stopped at the corner, and felt something like tension when he realized he had to go through a throng of people on the sidewalk to get to the street that lead to Harper's home.

The group of adults were huddle there, talking, and the young kids were on the other side of the lawn, on the makeshift playground. He stood straight, kept his eyes forward, and started off. He did rather well in ignoring their annoying conversations – Oh, Alicia is dating Matthew. Isn't she married? Yes, but they have an open relationship. That is unnatural! Tommy has a job now. I hope it's not working for that crazy Mrs. Hobbs. He was almost to the street when he saw a familiar face.

"Oh, hi! You're Harper's new neighbor, aren't you?" Mrs. Green asked, cornering him just as he was about to cross the street. She grinned up at him, and smoothed down her flowery t-shirt. "How is she? I've heard she has quite a story on her hands," she said, the last part a loud whisper.

"Hm. She is fine, Mrs. Green. I will tell her you were asking about her," Khan answered politely. He turned as quickly as he could. He was halfway across the street when he heard the older women in the group gossiping – She can't hide that man away for long. He is too good looking to be single and not from money. I bet she's using his assets, if you know what I mean, to add a bit more to her funds. Mrs. Hobbs! You know as well as I that Harper Tyler is a wonderful mother and person.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Khan did not expect to see what he saw when he opened the door to Harper's house. The front room was trashed, and some of the photograph's frame glass was shattered. His heart rate accelerated and he called out.

"Harper! Lennox!" He heard a small cry, and rushed down the hallway. His blood pounded in his ears. He had quick visions of Harper and Lennox bleeding and broken. He had to take a breath as he stopped at Harper's closed door. "It's Khan. I'm here. Where are you?"

"Khan!" Lennox cried out, coming out from under her bed. Khan rushed to her, and slide down to his knees. Lennox threw her arms around his neck and started to sob. He held her tightly, a hand to her hand and another one tight around her waist. She gasped as she sobbed, and Khan did the only thing he knew what to do with a crying child. He held her. After a few moments, she pulled back and looked down at him. Lennox whispered, "They took her. I hid under the bed."

Khan felt a familiar feeling rush into him. Anger slide through his veins, and he had to make an active effort not to start busting all the other things that were not broken in the house. Lennox seemed to notice, because she touched the man's shoulder softly. Khan swallowed. He was supposed to protect them, and now Harper was gone. The thought of her being hurt made his blood boil.

"We need to find you a safe place," he said softly, trying to calculate a plan in his mind. Lennox gasped, and pushed at his stomach. He stepped back, only a little off balance, and looked down at the scared and angry girl.

"That… that _man_ took my friend's mother, and now he's taken my mother. I can't just let you go alone!" Khan sighed and turned toward the door.

"Your mother would never let you go. If you got hurt she would skin me alive, and then kill everyone else afterwards." He stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her. "I think we should call Rhonda." Khan left, heading towards the kitchen. He wondered if Lennox's phone still worked. He was surprised when he felt himself being shoved from the back.

"You'll protect me! I have to get Mom!" Lennox screamed. She waved her arms around. "Look at this! He think he's perfect, having everyone do what he wants, killing people to get what he wants. I'm smart, and so are you and Mom. We can _do_ this!" Khan stared at the brave girl, realizing that she wasn't a little girl – she was almost 13. She had seen her mother beaten, and was just old enough to remember. Lennox was curious, smart, and could pick up on a lot of things. Plus, he'd be able to completely watch over her if he had her with him.

"I am going to regret this," he murmured, running a hand through his hair. He looked outside, and watched as the sun finished sinking down. He'd figure a way to get Harper quietly while looking after Lennox. If not, the girl was going to follow him anyway. "It's dark. I'm not sure we can do much in the dark…"

"What do you mean? She's out there, and –"

"Your mother is smart. They are not going to kill her. She does not have the photographs," Khan said, eyeing the watch on Lennox's arm. "Do you know why she told you to take it and hide?" Lennox blinked a moment, and then looked down. Her eyes widened.

"The watch…"

"Yes. Your mother knew you would keep it safe – that I'd keep you safe," Khan murmured. He looked out the window for a moment. No, she'd be okay until morning. They needed to be careful – Jordan Garner had a lot of fingers in a lot of pies, so to speak. With Lennox around, he'd have to make sure she was as safe as he could make her. He couldn't send her with anyone – he didn't trust anyone, even Harper's friends Logan and Rhonda. Even if they were innocent, they were at risk to be taken by Garner for information. He snapped back to Lennox, who was finger the watch strap.

"Call Amy. Ask her if her parents are fine – casually. People could be listening to the phone," he murmured, moving closer so he could speak softer. Lennox nodded and Khan handed her back her phone that he had. "I will start cleaning up. I know the police will be upset about me messing with things, but they are not to be trusting now anyway."

"I knew she was in trouble when I saw her talking to a man about the pictures," she mumbled, hitting a few keys on her phone. Khan listened to her as he begun to pick up the living room first. "He got angry, and tried to get her. Mom punched him, and kept swinging until he left the house. He didn't come back."

"What did he look like?" Khan asked as he picked up a broken draw from the side table next to the couch. He sighed and placed it on the couch. He begun to pick up the odds and ends that had dropped out of the drawer.

"I don't know. If I saw him, I'd know for sure who it was," Lennox said. She made the call, and Khan listened as he got halfway through the living room clean up.

"Hey, Amy, how's it going? Yeah, it's crazy – Khan is so awesome. He has awesome stories. We went out today – what did you do? Oh? What are you doing now? No! You did not!" Lennox had a happy voice, but Khan could tell that she was only using it to keep her friend talking. Most likely to hear a voice that she trusted. They chatted for a little while longer, and Lennox hung up. She turned back to Khan, who was finishing the last corner of the room. There was glass shards that would need to be vacuumed. Khan hadn't found any evidence of _who_ had done it, only that there was a struggle and they were searching for the memory card. "They are fine. I think they know about the photos, but nothing has happened to them."

"Good," he answered. He turned to Lennox as he stood. "Get some rest. We are going to leave early tomorrow morning." Lennox nodded with heavy eyes. She didn't want to just stay here, but it was no use going after Harper if they didn't have a plan. They just had to trust that Harper could take care of herself for the time being. Lennox helped Khan clean up the kitchen, and then said good night. Instead of going straight to her room, she looked shyly up at Khan. He raised an eyebrow as he sat the final dish in the cabinet.

"I… I don't know if I can sleep. Alone," she murmured, pushing her hair nervous behind her ears. "I close my eyes and I see _them_."

"I am not sure what I can do to help you, Lennox. I wish I could," he answered honestly, wanting to put the worry in the girl's eyes somewhere else. She shrugged and wrapped her arms around her body.

"I sound like a baby, but you could sleep on my floor. That way I know if anything happens you'll keep me safe," she said. He could hear fear in her voice. She was truly scared, and even though she was an independent young woman, she was a frightened little girl that needed protection right now. Khan realized he would do anything to keep Lennox, and Harper safe. It made him also realize that it felt very right to be the one to protect them. He nodded and she smiled.

* * *

**Remember to review! In three or four chapters there will a M-rated chapter with Khan/Harper smut!**


	13. Chapter 12

**_I hope I did the plot justice. We get a glimpse of Jordan Garner. He doesn't seem so scary now, I guess. I based Garner and the drug Vertigo from the world of Arrow on CW. Vertigo is the drug they've used on there a few times. OH GOD LOOK AT ALL THE FOLLOWERS. I hope this story meets your expectations…. Lol – BTW I just finished writing the sex scene. HOLYCRAPITISHOT. You better like it – I worked hard on it. It's chapter 15 :P_**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Harper didn't know how long she had been in the basement, but when the door opened at the top of the stairs, she saw sunlight beginning to creep in. It must be early morning, she noted. She was in a cell made of steel and bars of some kind that had been made in a concrete basement. It was big enough for her to take a few steps in each direction. Surprisingly, the space around the cell was furnished, with a thin carpet, a few places to set, and even a television in the corner. They had given her a blanket to sleep with last night, but that was it. No food, no water. She could really use a bathroom.

Her head hurt a bit. Harper chalked it up to being hit in the head last night right before she was taken. She had fought with all she had, but the two men's strength had been better than hers. At least Lennox was safe – she knew Khan would take care of her until Harper found a way out. He would probably come to rescue her sometime soon. She felt her stomach turn to butterflies as she thought about it. She hated that she liked the idea of the prince coming to save the princess, but she was a closet romantic through and through.

Someone was walking down the steps, and she looked over. She leaned up against the bars to her prison, raising an eyebrow as the person came into view. It was Jordan Garner. He was all business in his expensive suit. He was tall, dark, and handsome.

"I need use the bathroom," she stated. He stared at her for a few moments. She sneered at him. "Seriously. I know there is one down here."

"Let her go – stay with her," he commanded in a soft but frightening tone. Jordan Garner would have been extremely attractive if it wasn't for his slimy personality. One of the two big body guards that had been around in some way all night unlocked the door to her cell. He took her by the arm, and hauled her out roughly. She growled at him, but didn't fight – she couldn't right now. She was outmatched. Harper disliked being watched as she used the bathroom, but it was better than being killed. She did her business as quick as she could, not liking the way the man smirked at her as she pulled down her pants. She ignored him as much as she could, and washed her hands quickly. Even the bathroom looked normal! If she had been a few inches taller, she could have looked outside the small window at the top of the wall.

The man grabbed her arm and hauled her back into the cage. It clanked shut loudly, and the lock was turned. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest once more. Garner was in the same spot as before, but texting on his phone.

"You have something I want." He didn't look up.

"I don't have it."

"Not on you, no. Your daughter has it." It was a statement, not a question.

"You can't get to her," Harper growled. _Please, Khan, keep her safe_, she thought. Garner chuckled as he put his phone back into his coat pocket and looked at her. His face looked relaxed and not worried at all. Harper swallowed, and fear begun to creep into her. Lennox. She took a deep breath through her nose, and kept Khan on her mind. _He would be there soon_.

"Your new roommate? He doesn't seem to have any identification. Who is he?" he asked walking slowly toward the bars. Harper stared at his eyes, hoping that panic didn't show in her eyes. She couldn't look weak in front of him. He suddenly snarled and grabbed her dirty shirt at her neck, pulling her hard against the bars. He spit in her face as he talked to her. "If you think that Neanderthal can keep your princess safe, you are wrong."

"If you think that you can outsmart him, _you're_ wrong," she shot back. He stared at her angrily for a moment, and then whipped around.

"Kill them."

The three walked out quickly as Harper's eyes widened. As soon as the door slammed shut at the top of the stairs, she backed up to the wall of her cage and sunk down to the floor. She held her knees close to her and let tears escape silently. She had only known Khan for three days, but the safety of the most precious thing to her was in his hands. Harper hoped with all she had that her trust was in the right person.

000000000000000000000000

"Khan, it's been two hours," Lennox whispered, holding back tears as she picked at the plate of scrambled eggs in front of her. Khan looked at her apologetically from the laptop, than turned back to it. He knew that she was eager to get her mother back, but they couldn't yet. They had to have some kind of leverage against them before making their move. He had been staring at the photographs for those two hours.

There had been someone behind the tree is all of them, but his hand was only visible in a few, and his face was visible in one. It was blurry, but he could enhance it just right to get it to focus. Unfortunately, Harper's laptop was not equipped with the program to do that. Khan sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Lennox, please eat. You need your strength. I found what I am looking for, I just need to get a better look," he answered. Lennox looked up at him quickly.

"Finally," she answered with relief in her eyes. She picked at a few more bites, and then took the plate to the sink. "We can't go to police, can we?"

"No, we cannot. Not I," he stated as he tried for the third time to enhance and focus the image. Nothing! He growled and pushed the laptop back. "This technology is shit. Er, sorry…" he mumbled with Lennox raised an eyebrow at him as she sat next to him again.

"I bet it's different in the future, huh? Better?"

"Very much," he answered grimly. "We need to enhance this photo, but it keeps going too blurry to see who the person is." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the photo. After his shower this morning, he had put on another pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. He had on his combat boots. Lennox had dressed in black yoga pants and a dark blue oversized shirt. Her red-blonde hair was up in a bun, and Khan noticed all of Harper's features in her. The only thing that wasn't her mother's was the chin, the thin build, and the cheekbones.

"I know Logan does a lot of stuff with computers," she said suddenly, like it was brilliant idea. She whipped out her phone to call, but Khan stopped her with a hand.

"They probably can track our calls. Are you sure we can trust them?"

"Of course," Lennox answered, surprised he had to ask. He raised his eyebrow, and she glared at him. "They are the only true friends Mom and I have. We can _trust _them."

"We should pay them a visit, than," Khan murmured. "We may not come back before getting your mother – make sure you do what you need to do before we leave." Lennox nodded.

As Lennox got ready to leave, Khan did his own preparing. He had no gun, so he had to use his intellect and strength to get to Harper. The first step was finding out where she was. That was going to be difficult. He should go through what he observed as he cleaned up the house after the kidnapping. He walked around Harper's home, mentally placing everything where it was when he had walked in.

It took a good part of an hour to go through the whole place twice. Lennox had decided to only bring her phone, and had sat in the chair for the last 40 minutes watching him scrutinize each part of each room. She raised her eyebrow every so often when Khan would stare at a spot for more than a few seconds. When he didn't say anything, she just huffed and slouched again.

Lennox opened up her laptop and begun to search for Jordan Garner's name. Would his properties be listed somewhere publicly? While Khan walked through the house, she clicked on links and searched different things. Being a child of the age of technology, Lennox figured she could find _something_.

"Does this belong here?" Khan called out to her. Lennox stared at the article in front of her. She had found it! "Lennox!" Khan called again. She jumped up and made her way into her mother's bedroom. He pointed downward, and she took a look. There was a pink rose in the corner of the bedroom, mostly hidden underneath the nightstand next to the bed.

"That's the flower next to Garner's summer home," she whispered. Khan looked at her, confused. She motioned him to follow her and ran back into the kitchen. He kept up, and leaned over her shoulder when she sat back down in front of her computer.

"This summer home. He only uses it when his other two homes aren't available for some reason. It's five hours outside the city, and there are pink roses surrounding the porch!"

"It seems like he wants us to find her."


	14. Chapter 13

**_Raeven is the town they live in. I should have mentioned that. It's just outside of New York City, and it's big enough to house several big businesses such as Garner Enterprises, but not as big as NYC. Also, it's fake. I think. I didn't look it up. This is another short filler chapter to get to the action. A rescue mission!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"How are our patients?"

"Everything is fine. The cryotubes are working perfectly."

"Good. We may need them in the near future."

000000000000000000000000000

Lennox and Khan paid Logan a visit at the offices of Steel Security. It hadn't taken long to get Logan to personally escort them to his office. He closed the curtains and made sure to tell the secretary he wasn't accepting any visitors until he come out. He sat down behind his modest desk and looked worriedly at Lennox. She liked him – he was a handsome man, with dark hair and chiseled features. He looked like a model on the cover of the military romance books that her mother read.

"It's about the photographs," he stated. Lennox nodded and held the memory card tight in her hand. Logan turned his gaze to Khan and studied him. "You must be Khan. Amy has told me about you. What do you want with the Tylers?"

"I am helping them." Khan respected Logan's protectiveness towards Lennox and Harper, but it was Khan's job now.

"Why?" Logan repeated.

"Because he likes Mom," Lennox answered, a small smile coming over her lips. Logan raised his eyebrows. "Really, though, we helped him when he needed it, now he's helping us. And he likes Mom."

"How do you know you can trust him?" Logan stared directly at Lennox.

"How do we know to trust you?" Khan interjected. The other two people ignored him for a moment.

"Because he kept me safe," she answered immediately. "He has never lied to us. Well, once about his name, but that was understandable."

"Lennox, sweetheart, that doesn't mean –"

"Are you going to help us or not?" Lennox interrupted, putting her hands on her hips just like Harper did when she was annoyed.

"Of course," Logan sighed, standing up. "What do you need?" He eyed Khan, sizing him up. Khan stood his ground, his back straight and his face blank. "Military?"

"In a sense," Khan answered quietly, sizing up the owner of the place.

"We need to enhance a face on one of the pictures," Lennox said, stepping between the two men who towered over her. She opened her fist and showed Logan the memory card. He took it carefully and sat back down on his desk. Khan and Lennox moved to stand over him to watch. He ignored them as he pulled up the pictures. Khan told him which one was important, and he got to work. It didn't take very long to enhance the blurry face. Lennox gasped when she realized who it was, and Logan seemed surprise as well.

It was the mayor of Raeven.

000000000000000000000000000

The plan was simple. Logan and Khan would distract all the guards and such, and when it was clear, Lennox would sneak into – or break if she had to – a window to get into the house. She would search the house as the two men worked together to bring all those that were inside to the outside and capture them. How, the men weren't sure yet.

Khan was eager to get Harper back. He had to keep himself from imagining them torturing and raping her. It made his eyesight go red at the thought, and he had to physically blink the red away. The three of them were hiding out in the light of twilight behind a rather huge hedge that was at the edge of the property. It was far enough that they wouldn't be seen, but close enough to see who was going in and out of the house. Logan was peering through binoculars, checking the windows for openings. He motioned Lennox and Khan over, and they went as quietly as she could.

"Two guards at the back and front doors, and one guard at each corner of the house. I see two inside that keep pacing around, mostly looking out windows," Logan whispered softly, still peering through the binoculars. "I think we can distract them long enough for you to head toward the back where the basement bathroom window is opened an inch or so. We'll make enough noise so they won't hear it if it squeaks."

Lennox gulped and looked at Khan. She didn't want him to get hurt. Or Logan, for that matter. Her mother was in there, though, and she was the only one who was small enough to get through that window. She was sure these two big men would protect her at any cost. She hoped. Khan moved to crouch next to the girl.

"You do not have to do this, Lennox," he said softly, putting an arm around her shoulders. She took a deep breath, and instead of busting out crying like she wanted to, she put on a hard stare. She turned to look at him in the eyes. The girl who was looking at him wasn't a girl anymore – she was a brave young woman who was going to do it whether they liked it or not.

"My mother needs me. Us. She doesn't have anyone else. We can't even trust the _mayor_," she whispered back. She turned to Logan. "Please don't get hurt. I can't have another friend lose a parent."

Logan stared at her for a moment.

"I promise to try not to," he answered. He kissed her on the forehead, just like he did with Amy. Khan squeezed her shoulders, and moved down the line of hedges to the end. It was ten feet to the basement window, but that ten feet was out in the open and anyone looking out the window would see her. Khan hugged the girl to him, almost afraid to let go. Harper would kill when after this was over, he was sure, but right now they had no choice.

"This has been the most awesome four days of my life," she whispered into his ear after he let go of her. "Besides this crap." He raised an eyebrow at her and a soft smile spread over his lips. "Don't tell mom I said crap. I'll get in trouble." He nodded and hesitated a bit before kissing her softly on the forehead. _Was this what it was like having a nice dad?_ Lennox though, but then quickly made herself forget it as she turned and stared intently at the small window. She would have a tiny bit of trouble, but she'd make it through.

"Alright. Remember, _do not move_ until _all _of the guards are in front of the house._ Understand_?" he said that last word harshly, and Lennox gulped at his words. She took a breath through her nose and nodded as she breathed out. "Good," he whispered, back to his worried voice. He squeezed her hand one last time before moving back to the other end of the hedge line. Lennox couldn't see Logan or Khan, but she knew at any moment they would do something to get their attention.

As soon as Khan got back, he gave a terse nod to Logan. He brought out his legally owned gun and aimed it. Khan brought out his own illegally owned gun and held it pointing up, poised to move whenever Logan began. It was odd having this type of weapon in his hands after all this time, but it wasn't something he had forgotten. He would bet everything he had that he could outshoot every man on this property.

Logan fired a shot that hit the corner of the home, purposefully shooting at a place where there were no guards. The sound echoed over the wind, and Lennox jumped a bit when she heard it. She watched as the guards at the two front corners, and the two at the door, moved toward the corner of the house that was shot. There were four more guards left, and they were at the back of the house, where she was. She felt her body tighten with anxiety, but focused on watching the guards. _Not yet_, she reminded herself. _Not yet_.

The four men in the front had drawn their guns, and one was talking swiftly and quietly into his phone. Lennox saw the two men inside peering out the windows more intently than before. The four guards were quiet as they walked toward the hedge where Khan and Logan were. They both watched the guards with calculating stares. Logan made a pre-defined motion with his hands, and Khan took aim at the man. He squeezed the trigger, and the man went down with a thump. The three guards rushed over, yelling into the evening.

"If you want to fight, fight like a man!"

Khan wanted to do just that, but that wasn't his job. He had to distract them, and maybe take a few out, without getting Logan and him shot. Logan took aim and a second guard went down. Suddenly, bullets were flying everywhere. The four guards at the back raced around their respective corners to the front of the house. Men were shouting and shooting, and Logan and Khan popped out of the bushes. They began to do a bizarre dance of sorts around the front of the property, dodging in and out of the trees and bushes as all eight guards chased and shot at them.

Lennox knew this was her chance, so she raced across the lawn and ducked down under the big window just before one of the inside guards poked his head out with his arms outstretched. There was a gun in his hand.

"We need to stay inside. The woman may be hurt, but she cannot be killed."

Lennox heard more shouts and shots and quickly pulled the rusty basement window open. She was glad the light was left on, but she wasn't sure why. She wiggled through with her feet first, and winced as the side scrapped her hip. She grunted as she felt her feet hit the top of the toilet. She was scrapped over her body a few more times before she could jump fully down onto the floor. She huffed a sigh and smiled. She had made it! She turned around just as the bathroom door opened. Lennox's eyes opened wide and the door slammed shut again.

Her mom was alive!

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm putting this up because I want to know how you think I handled everything. The story is about halfway finished, I think! There is more to come - you'll get to know Garner's operation better, what Lennox's father has to do with all this, and a rage-fill Khan. Eventually. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Harper had heard when the shots started, and knew without a doubt that it was Khan. When she heard a second gun being shot, she pressed herself against the bars of her cage and held on tightly. She stood on her tiptoes to try and see what was going on outside. She saw feet running, but that's it. Who else was here? Where was Lennox? Panic beat in her chest, and she cried out to the guards.

"I have to pee! Let me out!" She shook the cage door, making it jingle just enough to catch the guard's attention on the other side of the main door to the main floor. Two big men came down the stairs, locking the door behind them.

"You get to stay in there," one of them said gruffly, while the other stood guard at the bottom of the steps. He kept his eyes on the door, while the other one stood with his arms crossed over his chest just outside Harper's cage. There were more shots and yells from outside. She heard Khan's voice, and someone else's she recognized. Logan? Logan was here, too!

"I'm not going to be able to hold it. Plus, with you two, no one's going to get to me, right?" she commented, a bit sarcastically. Harper faked some squirming o take it look like she really had to go. The man sighed and glared at her as he unlocked the door. He grabbed ahold of her arm and dragged her to the bathroom. She opened it, hoping to catch a glance out the window, then slammed it shut immediately.

Lennox was in there! She must have climbed in the window.

"What's going on?" the man glared at her. The other man was still in his spot, although there were struggles going on at the top of the stairs. Suddenly, the door flew open and Garner rushed down, not paying attention to lock the door behind him. Harper opened the bathroom door and slammed it behind her, locking it. The man on the other side started slamming his fist against it.

"Mom!" Lennox cried, running over. Harper pulled her daughter close, holding her tightly and putting her hands in Lennox's hair just to me sure she was real. She fought against tears – she could cry later. The door was being pounded on, and with how big the man was, they wouldn't last long before he busted through. Or if he used his gun.

"_Where is she, damnit_?" Garner cried as a shot rang out. One of the guards let out a loud grunt as he crumped just outside the door.

"Logan has the pictures hidden at his office," Lennox whispered, and Harper pulled back enough to see tears running down her face.

"Oh, my brave girl," Harper choked, pulling Lennox close again. They hold each other and huddled in the corner. The door would give in any second with the pounding. "I knew you could do it."

"I had to save you. I just had to!"

"None of this will hold up in court – my word against yours, Steel! There is no way you're going to win!" Garner cried. A gunshot sounded, and the pounding on the door stopped. Then woman slowly pulled themselves up, and Harper pushed Lennox behind her. They slowly walked to the door, and Harper pulled it open slowly, just enough to see outside. Two guards were down on the floor, and all that was left was Garner in a far corner.

"Don't worry, that's not why we are here," Khan snarled. Harper and Lennox both let out a big breathe of relief. Khan was here, and he would save them. Logan and Khan had Garner cornered, so Harper led Lennox out of the bathroom slowly. The guys glanced at them, and then Logan moved to keep his eyes on the criminal backed into the corner. Harper swallowed as Khan slipped the gun into a holster he had on his belt and walked stiffly towards them. Where did he get the gun? Harper thought, but pushed it away as Khan pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lennox stood behind them, with tears still falling silently.

She just wanted to go home. Lennox watched as Khan held her mother, doing nothing else.

"I'll find them. I'll kill you all. Just wait," Garner growled. Logan put his gun down and pointed toward the door.

"We'll be leaving. You get to clean up your mess. If you go to the police, you'll have to explain all this. You don't have as much control over them as you make out, and you know it," Logan said, glaring. Garner just stared at them as his face scrunched up into a sneer.

"We need to go," Khan whispered hoarsely into Harper's ear. She pulled back stiffly and turned to Lennox. She put an arm around her daughter and led the way upstairs. Khan followed, and Logan followed him, keeping his face towards Garner as he slowly made his way up the stairs. He would use his gun if he had to, but it would be wise to use the photographs as evidence instead of killing the evil man.

Khan checked the house, saw that it was empty, and they made their way outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The car ride back to Harper's place was silent. Everyone seemed to be fine with that, after all the action that had just taken place. Logan would bring over the photographs tomorrow, after spending a much needed family night with his wife and daughter. Harper and Lennox sat in the back of the car, holding hands tightly, while Khan sat stiffly in the front passenger seat. He looked out the window as they drove through the night.

They silently went inside, nodded to Logan as he pulled away from her home. Lennox sank into the couch and placed her head in her hands. Harper sat next to her, rubbing her back. Khan leaned against the wall next to the couch, his face turned upwards and his eyes closed.

"I'm going to need therapy when this is all over," Lennox said softly, trying her hand at humor. Harper smiled a bit at that, and kissed her daughter's head of hair.

"You should head to bed," Harper murmured, running her hands through Lennox's light hair. The girl looked up at her mother with watery eyes, again, and sniffled. She threw her arms around Harper's waist and hugged tightly. The tears didn't fall, not in front of everyone, but Harper knew they may fall during the night. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"I want to say yes, but… you'll be in the other room. I need to be alone – to deal with all this. Tomorrow. Tomorrow we can spend time together – just the two of us, right?" Lennox answered, her voice muffled by Harper's shirt.

"Are you sure?"

"You want to be with Khan. You should be with him," Lennox whispered so only Harper could hear. Harper's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. Did Lennox know how she reacted – "I meant time, not... not that. I don't want to know that, even if we did have the talk last year." She giggled. Harper blushed and smiled a small smile as Khan finally pulled himself away from the wall. He sat on the other side of Lennox and touched her back cautiously.

"I should not have had you come with us," he murmured, his eyes filled with rare worry and guilt. Lennox turned away from Harper and wrapped Khan up in a similar hug. Khan's face turned a bit pink as he placed his arms around the girl in return.

"I would have found a way to come anyway, better that you had me involved in your plan," Lennox mumbled, pulling back. "Good night." She kissed Harper on the cheek and smiled at Khan before she walked slowly to her room. Harper would check on her in a few moments, to make sure she was okay alone. For now, though, she had to deal with Khan and his stupid idea to bring her along.

"What were you thinking allowing a twelve year old girl come along on a rescue mission? Those men had guns!" Harper whispered loudly, angrily. She scooted over so that Khan and she were facing each other, sideways, on the couch. She leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart. He looked away guiltily. "No, don't look away from me. She could have been hurt!"

"We were very careful," Khan whispered back, turning his eyes back to hers. Fresh tears began to fill her eyes, and Harper sniffled. She tried her best to keep them still, but before she knew it, she was sobbing. Khan pulled her roughly to his chest and his arms held her tightly. His arms were so tight she had trouble breathing, but it felt too nice to pull away. She moved her hands to his shirt and held on tightly as she sobbed into his chest. She felt him swallow, and his lips were on her forehead, mumbling incoherent reassurances.

It shouldn't have surprised her that he held her the whole time she was having a meltdown, but when her sobs finally calmed down to sniffles and hiccups, Harper didn't know what to do. Should she pull away, or should she hold him tighter? If there was any time to want physically company, now was as good a time as any. She suddenly felt guilt at the thought of having sex with Khan after her family almost got hurt, but it was there, the proverbial elephant in the room. Khan wasn't stupid – he knew what was going on in her mind.

Making her decision, she pulled back but kept her hands clinging to his shirt. His hands slid down to her waist, laying gently on them. He looked down at her, and Harper saw rare emotions all over his face – relief and lust. She swallowed and pulled together courage to face her fear of rejection.

"Please stay with me tonight."

"Lennox is here, Harper," he whispered back, his voice deep and sensual. His fingers squeezed her hips.

"I'll check on her before we go to bed. She sleeps like a rock."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't make me ask again," Harper sighed, rolling her eyes. Khan let a smirk come over his features, going back to his usual bored empty look.


	16. Chapter 15

**_I'm going to keep the rating at T – but make_****_ this chapter rated M FOR MATURE because of sex._****_ I try to make it a bit classy, but I don't want to make it too 'romantic' – that makes it so fake to me. Sex isn't romantic – it's messy and fun. Sorry, anyway….. uh.. here ya go. What you've all been waiting for, right?! I've been busy with things the last couple of days - my sister was missing, then we found out she had run away, and she won't come home. Drama back in my home state. I'm trying to keep writing, though!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Khan felt his blood pumping through his body, and he ignored the emotional feeling coming over him. This was no time to get emotionally attached – Harper wanted comfort, and he was willing to give it. In the back of his mind, though, the emotions he was holding back bottled up into a knot. He knew if he wasn't careful it would leak over into his rational thoughts. While Harper checked in on a sleeping Lennox, Khan waited in her room. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down at the bed, the sheets rumpled. Harper never made her bed, but the room itself was void of anything on the floor.

He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor next to the bed. He unbutton and unzipped his pants, but left them on when Harper came into the room. She was still in her dirty t-shirt and jeans from being kidnapped. She looked embarrassed.

"I'm going to take a shower. I feel horrible," she murmured, rushing past him to the connected bathroom. He remembered the first night he was here – Harper stuttering as he undressed to take a shower. It made him smile as she closed the door, leaving it open just enough to have a shaft of light sliding into the bedroom. He undressed as he heard the water come on. Just as Harper was stepping into the shower, he opened the door. Khan saw Harper's silhouette through the blurry glass door to the shower. He wondered if it was big enough for two.

He opened the door, and Harper yelped, turning and covering her breasts and the cleft between her legs. She clamped her mouth shut, and Khan grinned as he stepped into the shower. There was just enough room for both of them, if they slide close together. As his body skimmed against hers, the water showing over them, he decided that was just how he liked it. She looked up at him, and blinked, the water running down both of their bodies. Khan moved both of them so the water fell on their shoulders, and they looked at one another.

"Do you mind?" he asked, not truly wanting answer. She shook her head with a shy smile as he pulled both of her hands away from her body. He slowly pulled them to circle around his neck, and Harper sighed as their bodies pressed together. The heated water just made it feel better. Khan resisted crushing his lips to hers, wanting to make it a bit more passionate after what they had all gone through. He moved his hands to circle her waist, and hummed in delight as her breasts pressed against his chest.

Harper took the lead, standing on her tip-toes to press her lips against his. His mouth opened with no need for coxing, and their tongues slipped against each other, slowly thrusting around. Khan licked her lip and nipped at it, and Harper moaned against his mouth. His body hardened, and his arms squeezed her close. His firm flesh pressed against her pelvis. One hand slide up her stomach as their lips continued to dance, and found one of her sweetly curved mounds.

He brushed her nipple with his thumb, pushing her against the wet wall of the shower. He growled against her lips, then kissed her chin, jaw, and down over her neck. Harper murmured her pleasure and tilted her head back to give him better access. He moved both hands to cover her breasts, using his fingers to pinch the pebbled tips. Harper arched against him and moaned loudly. Khan chuckled against the wet skin, enjoying the feeling of her physical reactions to his touch, and nipped and sucked her neck.

"Khan," Harper breathed, moving her hands up into his short hair, tightening her hold, pulling him closer. She needed more skin contact, and arched into his hands kneading her breast. She moaned again, and pulled his head back up to press her lips to his. This time they were fighting for dominance, their kissing bruising their lips. Her hands wrapped around his broad shoulders and held tightly to his muscled back, while Khan's arms held her waist once again. Harper panted as Khan lifted her up enough to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I need to be inside you," Khan growled, kissing her jaw before coming back to her lips.

'I know..." Harper panted, but something lingered in the back of her mind. What was she forgetting? She groaned as Khan's finger appeared between them, parting her slick heat and pressing a finger inside her. Harper gasped and rocked against him as he put a second finger inside. He nipped at her chin as he thrust his fingers hard inside her. He flicked one of his free fingers against her clit, and she felt a wave of pleasure about to sweep over her.

"Come, darling," he whispered hoarsely against her ear.

"Oh, god!" she moaned, holding tightly to him with her arms and legs as the wave came crashing down. He continued to thrust his fingers inside her as she shuddered against him. Harper heard herself whimpering as he slowly pulled his fingers out and held her steady as she stood on her own shaky legs. Khan held her gently against him, her face in his neck, his chin against her forehead, and his arms wrapped around her. She shivered against him, and realized the water was freezing cold. How long were they in there? Was she loud?

"Khan…" she whispered, pulling back from him.

"Shush, she is still asleep," he murmured, seeming to know exactly what she was thinking. He turned off the shower and stepped out of the stall. He pulled the towel she had hung up on the rack and opened it. "Come here."

Harper's body responded to his soft, lyrical voice as she stepped out and let him use the towel to dry her off. He lingered slowly over her aching parts, brushing her nipples a few times before running the towel down her stomach and legs. He swept it against her center and she shuddered. She sent him a playful glare before snatching the towel out of his hands. He grinned at her as she threw the towel out of the way, somewhere on the bathroom floor.

"You're taking too long," she breathed, than pounced on him. Harper hit him hard enough to have him stumble into the bed a few steps behind him. He grunted when he landed on his back, with Harper leaning over him. They both crawled up the bed, sharing soft kisses as they finally hit the pillows at the top. She straddled him, and sat up, placing her hands on his chest. His sex throbbed between them, and his hands found her waist.

"Now, you are teasing me," Khan murmured. With lightning speed, he rolled them over so that he was on top. She was now trapped under him, his knees widening her legs and her hands over her head, held down by his own. He bent down and nipped at her neck, making sure to keep his chest from touching her. Harper moaned and wiggled under him to get more contact, but he kept pulling away. She growled and pulled against his hands holding her wrists. "Later," Khan promised, using one hand to keep her hands still, and using the other to hold himself up as his head moved down.

Khan licked one stiff peak, and then moved to the other. He alternated between both, making Harper want to scream with frustration. The only other part of his body that was touching her was his erection, pressing against the top of her thigh. He chuckled as he blew lightly on the wet tip of her breasts. He rose up above her, letting her wrists go. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He moaned and rubbing his shaft against her opening. She moaned and then gasped suddenly, pushing at his chest.

"Yes?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Protection," she squeaked out.

"I'm sterile. I've never had careless intercourse," Khan answered, reassuring her as he rubbed himself against her clit. Harper moaned, knowing that she shouldn't trust his words. Why shouldn't she, though? He had never knowingly put her into danger before. She huffed out an affirmation. Khan took that as a green light and thrust inside her. She opened her mouth to scream at the sensation of him filing her immediately, but he covered her mouth just in time. Her nails raked his back as he pulled out slowly, then thrusting back inside.

"You are so tight, darling," Khan murmured, restraining himself from moving too fast. She hadn't had sex in a while, and he was above average size. It must hurt her to accommodate him all at once, but he couldn't wait any longer. He thrust slowly, placing soft kisses over her face and neck. She groaned and lifted her legs, making him slide deeper inside her.

"Khan," she whimpered. She pressed her faced against his neck to moan loudly as he thrust faster inside her. Harper's hips moved in time to match his thrusts, becoming more frantic with each passing moment. His hands moved to the back of her thigh, squeezing tightly.

"Hm, I love it when you say my name," he whispered hoarsely, sweat beading on his brow. He was close, so close, feeling the need to be as deep as possible inside her. Harper's legs tightened around his waist as she stiffened against him, her wetness tightening around him. He groaned and held still as she bucked against him, her cries muffled by her mouth against his skin.

"Khan," she breathed weakly, moving her face against his, their lips brushing against one another. He held her a moment more, than withdrew. Harper's face suddenly changed into one of concern. "Are you okay?" she asked breathily.

"Of course. Turn around," he commanded in his soft tone. He raised in eyebrow as she looked at him confused for a moment, and then she realized what he meant. With a soft whimpered, she moved so that she was on her hands and knees, her face away from him. He positioned himself behind her, rubbing her, but not penetrating. She moaned into a pillow and pressed back against him. He chuckled, and ran his hands over her behind slowly. Harper twitched as he touched her clit lightly from behind.

"P-please," she mumbled, trembling underneath his big hands.

"You beg so nicely." He thrust hard against her, and Harper cried out against the pillow. She rocked back against Khan as he picked up his pace quickly. She was happy to let him have his way – she had more orgasms in one night than she had ever had before. That was saying something, wasn't it? She quickly lost her train of thought as he pounded quickly into her, gripping her behind tight enough to leave faint bruises.

"Oh, god... Khan!" she cried again into the pillow, a surprise orgasm slamming into her as he finally shuddered and climaxed inside her. They both twitched for a few moments, him staying in the same position and her head swimming with satisfaction. He leaned down, kissed her lower back, and then pulled slowly out. She moaned at the loss of the wonderful sensation of him filling her. Khan laid on his side next to her, and she did the same, facing him. She felt his release drip out of her, but she needed a moment to relax before she cleaned up. She laid so close to him their noses were touching, and their arms were wrapped around one another.

"Did I hurt you?" Khan asked worriedly.

"A little, but it felt good," she answered honestly. He smirked at her and kissed her forehead. "I… I wasn't loud, was I?" Harper felt herself blush.

"The pillow definitely helped," he teased quietly with a small smile.

"Of course," she murmured with a sigh and a smile. "I should get cleaned up."

"Yes, you should, and then come back to bed. We need to rest a bit before I seduce you again."


	17. Chapter 16

**_Another M-RATED chapter, at the beginning anyway. More sex, and then crime solving! Thanks for all the reassuring reviews. for _**indescribable music**_: I had never thought of that! That may work better than what I had in mind!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Harper woke up to Khan pulling her closer, his arms wrapped around her waist as he laid with his front to her back. She blinked a few times, and lifted her head up a bit to look at the digital alarm clock on her side table. It was 5 AM. She smiled smugly as she went over the events of a few hours before. After those ardent moments, they had both fallen asleep immediately after she cleaned herself up. Her body felt relaxed, more so than she had felt in the past few weeks. Khan had only been around for five days, but she couldn't imagine him being anywhere else.

Her stomach twisted into knots at the thought of him going back to his time. She hoped that they had more time together – she had no idea when or how he'd be going back. For all she knew, Khan could disappear in a snap, just like he had appeared in the backseat of her car. She closed her eyes tightly, doing her best to block out the depressing thoughts. Once she got her emotions under control, she gently picked up his arm and slid out from under Khan's hold. She sat up in the bed, and jumped a bit when an arm wrapped around her waist.

"There is no need to get out of bed right now," Khan murmured sleepily, pulling her backwards. Harper giggled, and then cleared her throat. Khan pulled her body close to him, and Harper found herself facing him this time. He blinked sleepily and touched the tip of his nose to hers. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. Harper swallowed as butterflies swept over her stomach and emotions started to cloud her mind. Getting attached was not on her list of things to do for a long while, but it seemed it was happening anyway with this weird, glorious man.

"When are you leaving?"

Khan seemed to be surprised that she had asked that question. He propped his head up on his hand and tightened his hold around her waist, making her body press against his, from their chests down to their feet. Harper felt him stiffening with the close contact, but pulled her face back to make sure he was going to answer. When he leaned forward to capture her lips with his own, Harper pulled back and placed a finger against his lips. She raised an eyebrow. Khan sighed and pulled back, putting some space between them.

"It takes three weeks for the Time Wrap Bracelet to charge enough to go forward to my time. I plan on going back then to figure out why the woman sent me here in the first place."

"O-oh…" Harper said, trying to disguise the disappointment in her voice. Of course, Khan noticed, and sadness raised into his eyes. Khan didn't realize why Harper was disappointed, though, and thought it was something else.

"That means more than two weeks for us to figure out how to make Garner pay for his crimes," he murmured reassuringly. He smiled at her and moved his hand to run it through her hair. Harper didn't feel better at all, but she smiled at him anyway. Their faces moved together and their kiss was soft and sweet. Harper had no idea how in the world her body responded so quickly, but it did. She was ready for another round, no foreplay needed! As Khan moved his mouth over her jawbone and down her neck, she moaned and pressed herself against his naked body.

"Are you going to seduce me again?" she breathed. He chuckled against her neck, and then nipped the spot with his teeth. His mouth made a pathway down her neck, to her breasts. He moved to lay between her legs, making sure not to crush her with his muscular body. Harper wanted to show him how good he felt, how well he treated her, but her thoughts were suddenly out the window when he took a hard bud into his mouth. She put her hands in his hair as he lapped at her nipples.

"The sound you make when I use my mouth here is magnificent," he murmured, his breath brushing over the wet skin of both peaks. She let out another whimper as he tongued each bud slowly. Harper felt her body screaming for him to be inside her. It made her mind spin with confusion and want – her body had never responded to anyone like this before. Khan was an excellent lover.

Khan wanted nothing more than to give Harper pleasure. She was an amazing woman who never took time out for herself. He was determined to make her understand how deserving she was. His lips made a trail down over her stomach, nipping at her belly button, and then placing soft kisses on her hips. Khan's shoulders pushed Harper's thighs apart, and he gently touched his tongue to her center. Harper pulled up the back of her hand so she wouldn't be heard as he whimpered and moaned loudly.

He slowly thrust his tongue in and out, enjoying her taste and the little shakes of her hips. He used one hand to spread her, and he slipped two fingers inside her. He continued to pleasure her clit as he thrust his fingers in slowly. She moaned and lifted her hips. Khan moaned as she pressed herself more firmly against his mouth. He pulled back just before she started to shudder. Harper glared up at him as he moved up her body.

"Not fair," she huffed. He just grinned at her and kissed her. They both enjoyed the mixture of herself on both of their tongues, and Harper wiggled to get into just the right position. He slide into her slowly, this time taking care to let her adjust to him. "Khan…"

He felt his body shiver at her voice, and he moved his arms to hold her closer. He slide even deeper and started to pump fluidly into her. Harper gasped, trying to catch her breath, and ran her hands over his chest. He gave a throaty moan when she brushed against his nipples. Her hips matched his rhythm, and soon they were both at the edge. He brushed his lips along her jaw, then he tongued her ear. Their breathing were choppy, their lips desperately pressed against one another. Harper buried her face into his neck to muffle the cries that were working their way up.

"You drive me mad, darling," Khan moaned against her neck. She bucked up once, and then her orgasm washed over her like a wave. She muffled her cries perfectly against his neck. Khan grunted and held her body tightly against him as he spilled his seed into her. They twitched as they finished, and Harper let out a final breath of pleasure.

"Same here," she agreed unsteadily. Khan moved his lips softly over the skin of her cheeks and nose before pulling away.

"Go shower," he commanded in a soft tone. Harper would have snapped back to anyone else, but she knew Khan was only stating the obvious. She seemed to like how dominant he was, but knew when to quit being bossy. Harper yawned sleepily as she did as she was told.

000000000000000000000000000000

Harper and Khan were sitting close on the couch, using Harper's laptop to get information on the mayor, when Lennox came in. She stretched and yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She plopped down on the only available spot on the couch, to the right of Khan. She looked over his shoulder at the computer screen, and Harper smiled over at her daughter.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, a bit concerned.

"Okay," Lennox murmured, turning her head to gaze out the window. It was a lovely day out, bright and sunny. Harper knew that Lennox was lying, though.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I want to figure out how to put him in jail."

"As do I," Khan murmured, taking in everything he could about the mayor. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except that Garner's father had gone to the same college as the mayor. It could be a major connection, though, considering that there was a highly addictive drug involved. "Is there a way to look at police records?"

"Some," Harper answered, showing him how to get to the public records. It wasn't exactly what Khan wanted to see, but he'd hack into the official system later. "What are you looking for?"

"A trial. Drug busts, that sort of thing. Maybe if I can find a connection it can lead us to evidence against Garner and the mayor." He took Harper's laptop and placed it on his lap. The two females could see that he was lost in thought, completely focused on what he was doing. Harper stood up.

"Breakfast?" Lennox nodded, following her into the kitchen. They heard Khan murmur every now and then as they whipped up a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. As Harper was putting on the coffee pot, Lennox stood close to her. "Yes?"

"I don't want Khan to leave. I want him to stay," Lennox said softly, and Harper knew that she didn't want Khan to know. She sighed and turned toward her daughter. She leaned against the counter as Lennox fiddled with putting butter on the toast as it popped up.

"Honey, he doesn't… belong here…"

"Yes, he does. He was sent here. To me. To you," she said, still softly. Tears suddenly were in her eyes, and Harper gathered her in warm arms. Lennox wept quietly, not making many sounds besides sniffles and hiccups. After she finally pulled back, Harper wiped a few tears away with her own hands.

"Let's make the time we have special. We have a little while before he has to decide, okay?"

"Okay," Lennox whispered, going back to her little job.

They worked on setting the table and putting the food out. Harper wasn't sure she was okay with Lennox's connection to Khan. She had never had a father figure, per say, and Harper could see the reasons behind her quick attachment. It didn't mean it was safe or secure. Khan just didn't belong here – that was evident in their conversation this morning. He wanted to go back, and she couldn't change his mind. It had to be his choice. Although, maybe she could convince him through actions to stay.

* * *

**Please Review! Big plot twist coming up in the next few chapters!**


	18. Chapter 17

_**It's getting adventurous here! Good things are happening - I got another chapter written today so here is another for you! There will be around 28 chapters, give or take. I haven't got a TON of reviews, and that makes me sad, but there are a ton of followers and favorites, and that makes me happy! A lot of this is happening within a few days - hopefully after all this they get some quiet time, right?**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"How do you plan on dealing with this disaster?" the Mayor growled, his teeth clenched and his face red. Garner raised an eyebrow, his posture relaxed and unintimidated. He sat with an ankle on his knee, his suit freshly pressed and his hair neatly slicked back. Garner studied his fingernails, bored. He didn't answer the Mayor, just waited for the man to finish seething. "Answer me, damnit!" the Mayor whispered loudly and angrily.

"You underestimate me, Mayor," Garner answered smoothly. His eyes slowly pulled up and looked into the older man's face. An innocent smile spread over his lips. "This man, Khan as Harper calls him, is illegally here. He has no papers, no background. Harper Tyler is harboring a fugitive, a criminal, according to your report that you will file."

"I don't care about this stupid man, I want those photos back. They are the only thing linking me with your goddamn _business_," the Mayor spat. He leaned back in his swivel chair, his breathing heavy with vehemence. Garner rolled his eyes, knowing that he could do whatever he wanted in the end. He was in charge of this city, and the Mayor knew it.

"Don't worry about it. Really," Garner reassured him with a smile. He winked at him as he pushed himself up off the chair. "I need to see to some matters. If you start the report today, it'll be on the news by tomorrow morning."

Garner left the city office building and took his car back to his offices. Garner Enterprises had a transaction to deal with, and he was needed to make sure the deal was done. His associates in New York City was on the way to pick up a sizable stock of merchandise. After that, he'd personally see that Harper and her beautiful daughter would have an unsettling accident. He'd deal with her man afterwards.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Khan had found the link between Jordan Garner and the Mayor of Raeven. This was what could keep the people he loved safe. Without a second thought, he stood up and carried the laptop into the kitchen. Harper was finishing up the breakfast dishes, although one was made for him that just needed to be warmed. Lennox had gone off somewhere, most likely to her bedroom. Harper heard him come in and turned the dishwasher on before she turned around.

"Do you have anything?" she asked, wiping her hands on a towel and taking a seat at the table He joined her and pointed at the hand of the Mayor in the photograph. Harper leaned close, and their arms brushed. Khan smiled softly and took one of her hands in his. She peaked at him from under her lashes, and he knew she was remembering the night before. His blood started to flow south, but he set his jaw and focused on what he had found.

"The man who works for Garner is giving the mayor the small bag of drugs. Vertigo, as you call it," he murmured, leaning close to brush his lips against her temple. He couldn't resist that small touch, and she didn't pull away.

"Are you sure it's drugs? The mayor doesn't seem like a druggie," she asked, studying the faces in the photograph. "How do you know he works for Garner?"

"I've seen him go inside the building a few times when I was watching it a few days ago," he answered. Harper leaned back and took a shaky breath. She squeezed Khan's hand.

"We need to show this to the police…" she hesitated at that. Garner had his hands in the police, she knew it.

"We can't do that," Khan said, seeming to read her mind. Harper nodded her agreement. "Logan. Maybe he can help us."

"I don't want to get them involved. We have to think about Amy – Lennox is already in danger – I can't put another little girl in that position," Harper sighed, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she thought about her daughter being hurt, or worse. Khan moved toward her, lifting her chin up with his finger. He slowly kissed her lips, just a brush, but it was reassuring.

"Nothing will hurt Lennox. Or her friend. I'll make sure."

"I know," Harper whispered back, feeling her chest tightened with emotion. Khan saw the emotion in her eyes, and realized what he had thought a few moments ago. Love. He was falling in love with Harper, and he cared very much for Lennox. He would do anything to protect them, to keep them safe. He frowned and pulled back from her. "Are you okay…?"

"I need to think," he murmured, standing up. He quickly grabbed his jacket and slide it on. Harper stood up and followed him to the door. He held out his hand. "Call me if anything happens. I'll take your phone. I promise I won't go far."

"Of course." She handed him her cell phone.

Khan kissed her forehead and walked out. He needed more clothing – he was getting low. He'd have to remind Harper that they needed to do some laundry He stopped a few steps from the door, frozen in the spot. He sounded so domestic. It brought back memories from before – meeting his wife, spending time getting to know one another, the day he got married, the day she was taken away. Panic begun to spread through his chest, and he sucked in large breathes, trying to calm himself down. It would do no good to have a panic attack.

What about his home, his time? It may be the same planet, but the time wasn't his. These people had no idea what was to come – had no idea that his species would be made in a hundred years or so. They had no idea the potential they had, or how many people would die because of their ignorance. He started walking toward the park, where Harper and Lennox had spent an afternoon together. Where the girl had almost gotten hit by the car.

He had to protect them, but he couldn't become attached. He had to go _back_. Khan decided right then that there would be no more touches, no more kisses, between Harper and him. He would protect them with everything he had, but that was it. He couldn't risk the dangerous emotion Love to play a part in their relationship. All the love he had had been ripped away when his wife was killed by the lesser beings – humans.

Setting his mind, he turned around and headed back to Harper's home. He would take the information to Logan, and have him deal with everything. He had another two weeks before he could use the bracelet – he had to figure out a way to spend his time wisely. He was just about to turn the corner onto the street of Harper's home when a car screeched next to him. He glanced over and saw Mrs. Green waving him over frantically. He jogged and leaned down into the window.

"You better get home. Let's go." He raised an eyebrow and she glared at him. "Get in, you big lug!" He was taken aback but did as the old woman told him. They parked dangerously behind Harper's house and was met by the woman herself at the door. She looked confused as Mrs. Green pushed her aside and rushed into the living room. Lennox was reading a book and listening to her music player on the couch.

"What in the world is doing on?" Harper asked, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at the woman who had plopped herself on the couch. Khan took a place standing next to Harper with his arms crossed. He looked at the old woman, waiting for an answer.

"The police are looking for Khan. And you. They're going to put Lennox in a home," Mrs. Green stated, looking expectantly at the adults. Lennox took out the headphones and looked at each of them.

"This isn't good," she said weakly, putting her book down and setting her music player on the table.

"_What_?" Harper screeched. Mrs. Green located the television remote and quickly flipped to a local news channel.

"Harper Tyler is wanted for questioning by the police. It is reported that she is harboring a fugitive, and is putting her twelve-year-old daughter, Lennox, into danger. The Mayor has stated that he wants to personally see that the girl is safe, no matter what."

"I think this means we have to hide," Lennox commented.

"Oh, god," Harper groaned, falling onto the couch.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, please! Tell me what you think will happen, suggestions about what you want to happen, comments about my writing or characters or anything, really!**


	19. Chapter 18

_**I am on FIRE! For some reason chapter seventeen wasn't sending out an alert to me - did you get it? anyway, here is the next one. I've written a lot today, so here ya go! I am starting to write chapter 22 - only a few more left after that! I think. I don't do sequels. I will do an 'epilogue', but no sequel. Unless you bug me until it becomes annoying, LOL**_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

With Mrs. Green, Rhonda, and Logan their only allies, they quickly packed some bags and borrowed a car from Logan's company. There was a good chance it wouldn't be missed, so no one would look twice as they drove out of the city. Harper didn't want to get anyone involved, but Mrs. Green wouldn't take no for an answer, along with the Steels. Khan was a bit surprised at their generosity, but Harper and Lennox took it without much thought. Maybe that was what it was like to have friends – it had been so long since he had felt that type of connection.

Within an hour they were heading out of town, making their way into Pennsylvania. Mrs. Green did her best to clean up the house, making it seem as though they had been gone for a few days instead of a few hours. Logan and Rhonda spread rumors that the Tylers were off on a road trip while the man they were with was suddenly on his own in New York City. Khan wasn't sure if it would work, but they had no choice. Logan would use all that he could to clear this up – all Khan, Harper and Lennox could do was wait it out.

000000000000000000000000000000

Logan had the photographs as proof. He just had to figure out who was a reliable source at the police station. It would take a few days to observe on the officers, as much as he hated it. He would send a few guys to the Garner Enterprises building, and he would chat up the officers that he knew. It was irritating to think that he had to chat with people that he'd known for so long, but it was important to be sure about who he would give the evidence. He also had people watching the guy in the photograph that was exchanging drugs with the Mayor.

He spent a few hours with his family, making sure Rhonda knew how to keep their daughter safe. Amy knew trouble was around, and just wanted to help her best friend. Her parents were honest with her – saying it could be dangerous. Amy wanted to check up on Lennox and her family, just to make sure she was okay, but Logan tried to explain that any contact may put them in danger. Amy wasn't happy, but decided she would make it her job to protect her mother here at home.

After their family time, he set out to start his watch. He may not be home for a few days, and Rhonda give him a tight hug and passionate kiss before he sat out. Amy kissed him on the cheek, and demanded he quickly put the man who took Harper away in jail.

000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel Bryant flipped through the television stations, bored by everything that he was seeing. His stash of Vertigo was the only thing keeping him sane. Thinking about the drug, he grinned and got up out of the dirty plush chair to root around the kitchen. He let out a cry of happiness when he found the small pouch. He emptied a few in his hands and began to fill a glass of water at the dirty sink. A few moments after he downed the pills, he felt the euphoric high began to take over. He sighed happily and slouched down onto the chair again.

"Harper Tyler is wanted for questioning by the police. It is reported that she is harboring a fugitive, and is putting her twelve-year-old daughter, Lennox, into danger."

"Harper?!" Daniel cried, springing up. He felt his thoughts began to whirl. His body was trembling – he had to do something. Anything. That bitch took his daughter, his life, and now she was letting a damn criminal come close to Lennox? No, that would not do. He'd find her, if it's the last thing he did!

He quickly pulled on some jeans and a flannel t-shirt over his white tank-top, tripping a few times because of his drugged eyesight. He grabbed his keys, wallet, and his legal gun. He pushed it into the band of his pants and left his house in search of his crazy ex-girlfriend and his daughter.

000000000000000000000000000

"It was this," the scientist said to Tiberius, bringing out leather strap. It was well-worn, almost behind in the times of technology right now. There was a button at the very top, so small it looked like a small jewel to decorate the strap. Tiberius brought it up to his eyes and studied it with his fingers and sight. He placed it back on the table. The scientist waited patiently for him to say something.

"These aren't used anymore," he murmured. The dark-haired man across from him was an acquaintance, and Tiberius hadn't disposed a lot of information. He had just asked for the source of the energy that was found. The scientist had looked suspiciously at him, but when Tiberius said it was classified information, he just sighed and went back to work.

"No, sir, they are not," the scientist stated. "The energy that you saw was released when the Time Warp Bracelet was used. It had taken a lot of energy. Whoever used it would have to wait at least three weeks for it to be used again."

"Hm," Tiberius mumbled, staring at the wall, thinking. This meant that Khan had another two weeks before he could use the Time Warp Bracelet, unless he had found another way to travel. Where did he go? He turned to the scientist.

"Can you find out where this energy was sent?"

"It'll take a day or so, but yes, most likely."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Harper groaned for the third time in an hour. Lennox had been asking when they would stop the whole time, and even Khan was obviously getting annoyed. She could understand her daughter's fear, but her chattering was only making the adult's nerves more frayed. She took a deep breath and turned around in the passenger seat to look at her daughter in the back. Lennox's arm was resting on the two full roller suitcases that was stacked next to her.

"Sweetheart, we won't be stopping for another three to four hours…"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Lennox answered with attitude. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Khan glanced into the rearview mirror and put his eyes back on the road. After two hours of Harper driving, he insisted on taking the wheel. Harper had been a bit nervous, because of when he was from, but he didn't have any trouble. "Mooooom!"

"Alright! Alright," Harper gave in, turning back toward the front. "I'm hungry, anyway," she admitted.

"Why don't you look at the map and see if there are any relatively reclusive petrol stations?" Khan suggested. He looked back at Lennox, who glared at him. "That are between 15 and 30 minutes away." Harper sent him a smile and brought out the atlas book she had bought a few months ago. Who knew she would actually need it, running from the law. She shuddered at the thought – she was technically a fugitive. She only hoped that the police would understand the circumstances.

Harper found a gas station twelve minutes away, and they stopped quickly. Lennox went inside, wearing a baseball cap and a jean jacket she had never worn before. Harper made sure to tell her to make it quick, and she was back in a few minutes. Khan paid with a card Logan had given them, filling up the gas tank. Lennox murmured about getting something to eat, and Harper and Khan shared a look. Could they risk it? Cameras were all around!

"We'll go to a fast food joint at the next town that has one," Harper promised. That seemed to make Lennox happy – she rarely got to enjoy fast food. They rode for another hour, stopping right at the border of the state to go through a drive-thru. Harper disliked the idea, but they ate their burgers in the car as they crossed the border into Pennsylvania.

Harper checked the clock. It was already 4 PM. They still had a few more hours of light left to keep driving. Glancing at Khan, who seemed to be studying the area around them just as well as he was concentrating on the road, she thought about their night together. When he returned with Mrs. Green, he stayed across the room from her. When they had a conversation, it was distant and cold, much like the first day they had spent together. She swallowed, trying to get rid of the knot in her throat. Would she ever get a chance to spend another night with him?

00000000000000000000000000000

Daniel found out through gossip that Harper and Lennox were away on a road trip, while the man was in New York City. He was relieved that the man was away from his daughter, but the thought of Harper taking Lennox away from him again made him angry. He felt his high dripping away, and desperately swallowed a few more pills of Vertigo to keep him elevated. He got back into his car and headed west. The only road that left Raeven was either towards New York City or Pennsylvania. It was easy to guess which one the two had taken.

He put on his sunglasses because the sun seemed to sear his eyes. He hummed along to a tune in his head, that sounded like he was blasting the radio but only he could hear. The colors of the land around him blended together like a beautiful painting. He laughed maniacally, and swerved a bit to miss an oncoming car. It didn't matter, though, he had a plan!

000000000000000000000000000

Garner snarled at the news his assistant had brought him. The man, woman, and child had all left, with rumors around saying that they had been gone for two days. It was a lie – Harper had been in her cell those days. He bet the rumor of Khan running off to the city was bullshit, too. They had taken off – where were they? He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed quickly.

"Mayor! Find them!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Nothing exciting happening at the moment, but at the end something starts! Thanks for the reviews I have gotten on the last few chapters. I'm having a hard time finishing the story, you know, giving it a good end? I have a few more surprises, but I'm trying to find a way to wind it down...ANYWAY please review!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Tiberius stared at the scientist. It had taken two days to figure out where the energy had sent Khan, and he couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure?" he asked for the second time in a row.

"Completely."

"It's possible?"

"Isn't Warp Speed possible?"

Tiberius sighed and rubbed his forehead. If Khan went into the past, that meant he could mess up the future, this future. He hadn't felt or seen any major changes in the last few days. What could Khan be possibly doing in the past? It had to do with his family, his people. Maybe he was trying to keep them alive? Khan may be an intelligent savage, but he cared more for his people than his own life. It had to be because of them.

"Is there a way to send me back?"

"Absolutely not! Time is already being rewritten with Khan going back, you can't go, too! Maybe he's in the archives. Someone like him is bound to make history."

Tiberius raised an eyebrow at that. The scientist had a good point.

"Thanks," he said with a wave as he left the laboratory. He made his way over to the library were the history books and American archives were being held.

00000000000000000000000000000

The past two days were torture for Harper. They had checked in early yesterday morning, spent the day relaxing, and the night was pretty uneventful. As soon as breakfast was over this day, though, everyone tensed up. They lived on sugary gas station foods and drinks, and rarely left the hotel they had found a few hours across the Pennsylvania boarder.

It wasn't a very populated area, so they could stay for a while without being noticed, as long as they stayed inside. Lennox wasn't allowed to go online, and it was finally getting to her. She would pace the room, whine about how bored she was, and snap at the two adults that were having their own issues. She'd plop down in the plush chair next to the window, the curtains shut, sigh, and then get up and do it again.

Harper felt like crap, most likely because of the food they had been eating, and would give anything for a healthy dinner of baked chicken breasts, a fresh vegetable salad, and a side helping of orange juice. She tried to look on the positive side – they had not been found, and they had working plumping with amazing pressure in the shower. That wasn't so bad, was it? She glanced over at Khan from her spot on the bed. She was laying with her hands behind her head, and he had apparently been able to use the internet without anyone tracing back to him. Apparently, he was a hacker, too.

"Where is my iPod?" Lennox grumbled, digging through one of the suitcases. Khan leaned back at the computer desk and looked at her, irritation apparent on his face. Lennox didn't seem to notice as she unzipped a pocket and stuck her hand inside.

"You threw it between the two beds about an hour ago," he stated, pushing himself out of the swivel desk chair. Harper raised an eyebrow as he moved beside the bed she was laying on and bent down. He stood straight with the iPod in his hand. "You need to figure out something to do, Lennox, because you are driving me mad." He shoved it into her chest with a glare, and took it into her hand

"Hey, it isn't my fault my mother has a crazy drug lord after her!" Lennox shouted, stomping her foot and her hands turning into fists. Lennox glared up at the man who was almost three times her size. "If you hadn't shown up, this wouldn't have happened!" She shoved him in the chest, and stomped off toward the bathroom. "Leave me alone!"

"If I had not been there, you'd both be dead!" Khan called after her. Harper winced and closed her eyes, tears forming. They were all losing it. He started murmuring under his breath as he went back to his spot at the computer desk. "Insolent little girl, disrespectful child, crazy females…"

Harper could hair Lennox crying in the bathroom, and sat up.

"Seriously, she's only twelve!" Harper whispered angrily, pushing herself up and moving to his side. She pulled herself up to sit on the desk next to the laptop, and leaned down a bit. "This is scary for her!"

"She is more mature than most children her age. She has seen a man beat you. She can deal with this," he murmured, looking through some code that Harper couldn't even begin to decipher.

"She is a child," Harper said through clenched teeth. She hopped down and put her hands on her hips. "What the hell is wrong with you, Khan?"

He stopped what he was doing, sighed, and leaned back. He looked up at the ceiling, took a deep breath, and turned the chair so he was facing a very angry Harper.

"I'm stressed because of all this. I'm obligated to figure this out, and you always in my mind is not helping. You are in my space._ I need my space_," he growled, standing up. He put his jacket on and grabbed his wallet. Harper's mouth fell open and she rushed beside him at the door.

"You can't go out, it's dangerous!"

"I can take care of myself, woman," he sneered at her. She moved to stand in front of him.

"Something is wrong. Please, tell me," she whispered, her eyes open and honest. Why was he acting like this? Khan stared at her silently, standing tall and proud in front of the closed door. The girl was sniffling in the bathroom, and suddenly his clouded mind cleared a little. He was being a complete asshole. These women were depending on him, and here he was, just about to live them with no protection just because he was getting a little irritated. He was better than that – he was better than a_ human_.

Khan closed his eyes and turned around, moving to sit on one of the beds, his arms on his knees and his eyes staring at the floor. Harper sat next to him and put a hand on his upper back. Her chin moved to rest on his shoulder, and watched him silently as he thought.

"We are all a little stressed, Khan," she told him softly. He turned his head a bit to look at her beautiful face, full of worry, but also with hope.

She trusted him, trusted that this would all work out. He hated that this woman had the power to weaken him, but it was there. He had ignored her for the last two days, but obviously it wasn't going to last. He moved his face toward hers and grabbed the back of her neck with a hand, pulling her lips to his. She moaned against his lips as they moved passionately, their tongues fighting one another. After a moment, he pulled back, both of them breathing hard.

"You have gotten under my skin," he murmured, moving his hand so his thumb could slid over her cheek, back and forth, tenderly. Harper swallowed and smiled shakily at his words. "I am not sure what to do. I have to go back, but I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here," Harper answered back emotionally. They looked sadly at one another, their lips touching softly for a brief moment. When they heard the bathroom door slowly pull open, they pulled back and looked at Lennox. She was coming out, an ashamed look on her face as she shuffled her feet and stood fidgeting next to the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Khan," she murmured, keeping her eyes on the floor. She nervously played with her hands. Khan stood up and went to her, and knelt on the ground. He took her chin in her hands and pulled her face enough to look down at him.

"I am sorry for being rude. As your mother reminded me, we are all a little bit scared right now. I vow to be more thoughtful with all of this," he promised. Lennox smiled shakily at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tight and pulled back. Lennox turned back around to face the mirror behind her, and fixed her light make-up. Mascara, eyeliner, a bit of lip gloss. Harper smiled at her daughter – she was becoming a young woman.

"I have been speaking to Logan," Khan stated, moving onto another topic. He went back to his desk chair and typed on her laptop, the code flowing over the screen.

"You said I couldn't get online," Lennox huffed, coming up beside him with her arms over her chest. Harper took a spot sitting on the desk on the other side of Khan.

"You don't know how to wipe out any traces of yourself," he said with a chuckle. The mood was more relaxed, now, and it was a lot better than before. "He has been watching people for the last few days, and has found that the police captain seems to be clean. He is going to take the information to him tomorrow."

"Thank god," Harper sighed, feeling a little bit of the stress coming off her shoulders. Once that was underway, they'd be back home in no time!

"He is having trouble with Garner, though."

"What do you mean?" Lennox asked, worriedly looking at the confusing screen.

"He has seen out trained gunmen to kill all of us."

"Oh god," Harper groaned, feeling bile raise up in her throat. She pushed it down as Lennox looked terrified at her mother. She jumped down from the desk and moved to wrap her arms around Lennox. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, sweetheart," Harper murmured into her daughter's hair. Lennox choked back tears. Khan looked miserably up at Harper and turned so he could put a comforting hand on her lower back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why do you want to know?" the desk clerk asked, looking suspiciously at Daniel Bryant. The man's eyes were wide, and he could tell he was high. His clothes were dirty, and he was wobbling around with a goofy smile on his face. He knew he was trouble, and the reason he was asking about the woman and child was for the same reason.

"I need to keep my daughter safe!"

"From you, I guess," he answered with a huff, moving to pick up the phone. The man pulled out his gun and pointed it shakily at the attendant. The clerk froze and swallowed as he stared into the barrel. This guy was crazy, he couldn't let him get to those people. It would be his fault if something happened. They were nice people!

"Okay, okay, why don't we talk a little more? Tell me more about them. Maybe I have seen them," he said softly, putting up both hands so the man would know he didn't have anything in them. Before that, though, he had called 911, and they were listening in on their conversation. "No need for the gun, really. I'm a reasonable guy…"


	21. Chapter 20

**Stuff is going down! Just a bit of a filler chapter to get to the good stuff in the next one. There will be another scene of smut, in a few chapters. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Next chapter we will see Khan in action, kind of. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

He didn't find anything in the official history books. Tiberius had to look through old archives of newspapers and digital news stories. All he had to go on was the name "Khan" and "John Harrison". He also used the keyword "Raeven, New York", where Khan had ended up. It took a few minutes of looking, but he finally got a hit, from April 2013. He skimmed the article, and then reread it slowly. He raised an eyebrow as he read the ending. Khan had turned out to be the hero, going by the name John Harrison. There was nothing else in the records, other than unimportant announcements.

It confused Tiberius – this story had nothing to do with Khan's family. Why didn't he come back after this? He supposed it was technically still happening, in some sort of time warp science-y stuff. He needed to check in on the cryotubes Khan's people were in – he hadn't heard anything about them in a while.

He went to the office and contacted the medical hospital that the cryotubes were in. It took him a while, but he finally got the person in charge – a large dark-skinned woman whose eyes were hardened, but her smile was soft. She had seen a lot in her thirty years of experience in the field.

"Mr. Kirk, how are you?"

"Just fine, thanks. I was checking in on the Augments. Everything under control?"

"You know that is classified," she said with a smirk.

"You also know I am working an investigation on one of the men that used to be in that group."

"I think you're obsessing over something that isn't important," she replied with a wave of her hand. He chuckled and she shook her head with a smile. "If he's gone, that's great. I see nothing damaging happening in the galaxy."

"Doesn't mean we can't know exactly what he's up to."

"The frozen men and women are just fine. Although, the Admiral was in here a few days ago. I think they were discussing them at the last meeting…" the woman stopped talking and looked around her office before leaning closely and starting to whisper. "… I think they mean to release them."

"What!?"

"Rehabilitation, they called it."

"What do you think about that?" he asked, personally curious.

"I think it's a decent idea, but they need to plan it very carefully."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Logan had just finished his stressful and very secret meeting with the police captain. The Mayor was in serious trouble, although the only thing the pictures proved was that the Mayor had been given drugs by a Garner Enterprises employee. They needed to connect Garner as the leader of the operation, and that would be hard. The captain knew of a few faithful employees that would get to work on it. He was happy to head home back to his wife and daughter. They had all been on edge, and it was almost over.

He got home, and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw his family relaxing in the living room, although Rhonda was always alert when it came to danger around her family. He had to smile – they were perfect for each other. He saw the face Rhonda was making – something was wrong.

"The hotel that they are staying in is being robbed. They say it's Daniel Bryant. Isn't that Lennox's father?" Rhonda said as she stood up. They glanced at Amy, who was bobbing her head to music from her iPod. Logan sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, nodding. "You better get the captain over there before Garner and the official police get there. It may be the moment you need to get him."

"It'll be dangerous," he said softly, pulling her close for a tight hug. She brushed her lips over his neck, and he ran his hands through her hair.

"I know. What other choice do we have? If you don't get them now, they will find out about us helping them." That thought made Logan stiffen. Rhonda pulled back and kissed him in the lips. Amy looked up and instantly knew something was happening. She pulled her earbuds out and stood up.

"Right," he murmured. He let go of his wife and turned to his daughter. "I have to leave. Again."

"It's almost over, right?" Amy asked, worriedly. She took a deep breath and kept the tears from spilling over, doing her best to stay strong. He knew that Amy would later cry in Rhonda's arms.

"It'll be over soon. It has to be, honey," he smiled, putting on a brave face. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harper needed to get some air. It was easier for her to be in the open – she was supposed to be on a road trip anyway. Khan raised an eyebrow at her as she came out from the bathroom. She had put on blue jeans and a loose pink t-shirt that fell off her shoulders. She slipped on her black leather jacket and put her wallet and room key in her pocket.

"What are you doing?" he asked gruffly, finally pulling away from the computer. He leaned back, putting his hand to his face and leaned on it. Lennox looked up from playing a game on her phone, which was for sure put on Airplane Mode.

"I need some air. Since the clerk saw me, it won't be as dangerous for me to go out."

"Mom, no way, there are killers after us!" Lennox hissed angrily.

"I'm just going to the lobby. The clerk should be there. If anything happens, I'll run straight back. Two minutes – three, tops," Harper said with a smile. She turned and raised her eyebrows at Khan, seeing if he objected. He stared at her, his face hard and observing. He sighed and waved his hand, turning back toward the computer.

"I won't be able to stop you," he chuckled. Lennox stood up and grabbed Harper's arm.

"Mom, seriously…"

"Two minutes. Keep watch, alright?"

"Right," she answered, but her face was clearly showing worry. Harper kissed her forehead and winked at her. She opened the door and began to walk toward the building corner, where she had to turn to walk to the lobby. She moved her hand to her back, touching the small gun tucked into the waist of her jeans. It was hidden by her jacket – Khan probably noticed it, and that was the reason he had let her leave.

She had on a smile as she turned the corner, but quickly ducked back around, gasping for air. Harper couldn't believe he was here. Daniel! What the hell? She peaked around again and saw the Clerk reach for something. Daniel pulled out a gun, and Harper felt sick. She couldn't hear them, but she knew he was looking for her. He must have seen the news. His body was showing clear signs of being high – his hands shook, he had a goofy grin, and his body was twitching. Vertigo! _Of course that was what he'd use_, Harper thought bitterly. She turned and sprinted toward the hotel door and threw it open.

"Khan, Daniel is here."

When she had thrown the door open, Lennox and Khan both jumped out of their respective spots and looked worriedly at her. She quietly shut the door behind her, and took a deep breath, studying her shaking body.

"Who is Daniel?" Khan asked, standing in front of her and putting his hands on her cheeks. He looked her in the eyes, worried. Lennox let out a whimper.

"My dad," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself, and sat in the plush chair next to the window. She peaked through the curtains, but there was no way she could see what was happening at the lobby. Khan pulled his hands away and went to his bag. He pulled out the pistol and put it in the waist of his jeans. He nodded toward Harper, and she nodded to him, knowing he was asking about her gun.

"Lennox, you need -"

"I know, I need to hide. There is no way I am going out there," she said, her voice unsteady and her hands shaking. "Mom, please, don't go outside. Khan can handle this."

"She's right – I can deal with this. The clerk most likely called the police. We need to contact Logan. Garner is most likely on his way here, especially if someone like your ex can find us," Khan stated, almost business-like. Inside, though, he was struggling to hold back the anger that was engulfing him. He focused on sending a message to Logan, bending down instead of sitting in the chair.

He wanted to kill Daniel, watch him suffer as he died slowly in front of him. He knew that was not the way to do it, not right now. He needed to be on the right side of the police when they got here. He focused on his breathing, and straightened to look at Harper. She was holding Lennox in her arms, and the girl was pale and shaky.

"We'll be in the bathroom. We'll lock the door, and won't come out for anyone but you," Harper commented. Khan nodded and strode toward the door. "Khan!" He turned when Harper called to him. He stepped back to her just as Lennox moved back, giving them space. She didn't even mind it when her mom and Khan wrapped around each other tightly, their mouths pressed hard against one another.

They pulled back, breathing hard, not saying anything. Harper desperately wanted to tell him that she cared about him, wanted him to stay, but it was not the time or place. Khan moved to Lennox and pulled her to him. The girl held on tightly and rested her head on his chest. Her head barely made it to his chest, honestly. She moved back and pulled on his shirt collar. He leaned down and she placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and winked at her, than left the room.

"Grab the food we have and head to the bathroom. I'm not sure how long we will be in there," Harper said, pulling out her gun and making sure the safety was on. Lennox's eyes went wide as she saw the gun, never seeing Harper holding one before. She quickly gathered the things and they made their way into the rather small bathroom. They'd fit, but it would be a tight one. Harper locked the door, double checking it, and then stepped into the bathtub, placed the things next to them. Lennox pulled the curtain closed.

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

_**We are winding down now - hopefully you like this eventful chapter before I start to wrap up the story! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, and all those times before! Khan's people won't have a big part in the story, but they will be mentioned again. **_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Logan, the Captain, and a handful of policemen that had proven to be on their side quickly took a helicopter out to the hotel. The police of Pennsylvania would be there, but since Daniel Bryant was wanted in New York, it would be easy for them to slip onto the premises. Logan just hoped that Harper, Lennox, and Khan were still laying low. They took a deep turn and he saw the hotel in the distance. They saw policemen, in all of their gear, surrounding the place, with a man in the center. He looked off to the side, and saw men in the shadows of dusk, definitely not cops. His anxiety skyrocketed until he saw another man that he knew pretty well by now stalking the shadowed men. Khan. Thank god.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Khan saw the police arrive, and was thankful that they were occupied with the deranged and drugged Daniel Bryant. He needed to keep the hired men on this side of the building, out of the police's sight. There were three men, definitely the assassins that Garner had sent. What surprised him, though, was Garner himself coming in behind them. They were low in the trees near the hotel. Perfect. Now, as soon as Logan got here, they could all deal with him. It would be a while – they had to travel at least 5 hours.

Deciding the gun was not needed right now, he tucked it into his waist black jeans and stalked his prey. The first man went down easily, just as Khan had known. All it took was for him to grab his head and twist, breaking his neck. He felt the thrill of the kill flowing through his veins, and a smirk pulled at his lips. This was what he had been made for. Before the other two men and Garner could figure out their partner was dead, Khan took the two men out.

Khan made sure that Garner found the bodies, and stood over them with his hands across his chest, staring at him. His black t-shirt blended in with the darkening landscape. The street lights down the road were turned on now. Garner blinked, surprise on his face, as he kept his gun pointed at Khan. He recovered, and his face turned back to its bored look.

"You are better than I thought," he murmured with a smile. Khan continued to stare at him with icy blue eyes. Garner lowered the gun and walked slowly toward him, almost like he was taunting his hunter. Khan let him get closer, and Garner finally stopped when there was a foot in-between them. They were almost the same height – Garner just an inch shorter than Khan's 6'2. "I have to kill them."

Something inside of Khan snapped and his hand was around Garner's neck before he could control his movements. He held tightly, lifting the man up until only his tip toes touched the grass. His face was turning red, and he was growling at Khan, struggling to get out of the grasp. Suddenly, Khan felt a hand on his shoulder. He through Garner on the ground and turned, ready to knock out the person who had disrupted him. Logan blocked his punch easily, and Khan seethed as they stared at one another.

"Let the police do their job. You need to stay under the radar until we get you some papers," Logan said calmly, pushing down Khan's fist that was near his face. Khan took a moment to slow his breathing, looking down at Garner, who was coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Don't underestimate me, you son of a bitch," Garner sneered, ending in a cough and pushing himself up. He saw a flash to his side, and looked toward the hotel. There were men fighting against the door to their hotel room. Bryant was still dealing with the police, who was trying to talk him into putting down his gun. They didn't have much time before they found them in the shadows.

Logan grabbed Garner by the arm and pulled him up, putting handcuffs on him quickly. Khan had already raced to the hotel door and knocked out the two men trying to get in. The scuffle on the other side of the building was winding down, and he locked back at Logan. The Captain was there, along with a few other police officers. Khan looked the Captain in the eye, and the man nodded. Khan knew what that meant – he wouldn't be persecuted for anything because of the importance of Garner's capture. That worked for him.

He threw open the door, quickly shutting it behind him. Khan breathed uneasily as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Harper, Lennox," he said, his voice hoarse with worry. There wasn't a sound, and Khan felt his fists clench with fury – they had been taken! He was about to punch open the door when it slowly opened in front of him. His temper suddenly dulled down when Harper peaked out with the gun ready in her hand. When she saw him she gave huffed a sigh in relief and pulled the door open. Lennox started to cry, muffling her sounds with her hands. Harper's eyes leaked tears as Khan held her close, feeling his emotions about break through his carefully constructed walls. He felt tears in his eyes, and it took a moment for him to push the wave of emotions back – it was not the time for it.

"Logan is here, everything is okay," Khan said, pulling back from Harper and taking her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes, and found she was still beautiful, even though her nose and cheeks were red from crying. He kissed her cheeks, tasting the saltiness of her tears, before moving to her lips. He wanted to hold her, pleasure her, but pulled back before their kiss got out of hand. He dropped his hands to her waist, and looked at Lennox. He held out a hand to her. "Come here."

Lennox choked on a sob and climbed out of the tub to include herself in the embrace. Khan didn't know how long they stood there, holding each other, but when a knock sounded on the door, they all stiffened and looked at one another.

"Bathroom," Harper whispered to Lennox. She nodded and hid herself in the tub behind the curtain after she locked the door behind her. Harper got her gun ready, just as Khan did, and they slowly approached the door. He looked through the peephole, relieved to see Logan. He pulled it open and ushered Logan inside, closing it silently behind him.

Harper sat the gun down on the desk and threw her arms around her friend's neck. Logan hugged her tightly. Khan went and got Lennox out of the bathroom. She held onto him, her arms around his waist, and he led her to one of the beds. They sat down and Khan put an arm around the girl's shoulders. Lennox leaned into him, looking like she was ready to pass out. All this stress and adventure was taking its toll on her.

"Garner is in custody. They will want to talk to you, but I convinced them that you will come in tomorrow after you get back home," Logan said as he pulled back. Harper nodded, not minding at all. Logan continued after he stepped back. "We have to deal with Daniel now. He won't talk until he sees Lennox."

"Why does he have to talk?" Harper asked. "He's just a crazy man who tried to rob a hotel!" She fell into the plush chair and slouched.

"He's one of Garner's drug dealers."

"Aren't they supposed to not _do_ the drugs?" she asked to no one in particular.

"He's one a kind, it seems," Logan answered.

"That's true," Harper murmured. She took a deep breath as she remember her past. When she had met Daniel, he was amazing. Everything was fine, honestly, until they started making a life together. He needed to control everything, and she wouldn't let him. Harper looked over at Lennox, dozing off on Khan's shoulder. He seemed to not care at all, just holding her and listening to Logan.

"Tomorrow," Logan repeated. Harper nodded and stood up to give him one last hug. He nodded to Khan, who was now laying Lennox down in the bed, covering her up. They heard the commotions outside as the police made their rounds, talking to other guests. Logan left, making sure that they wouldn't be disturbed until they were home tomorrow.

"We'll have to get an early start," Khan stated, pulling away from the sleeping girl and moving to pull Harper to his chest.

"I know."

He held her quietly for some time. They laid down in the empty bed and held one another close. Harper was head over heels for this man, even though they had known each other for a week. It was crazy, unrealistic, but what else should she feel? He saved her life, her daughter's life, and selflessly put himself in danger to keep them safe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Khan was awake an hour before the alarm was set to go off. Pulling away from a sleeping Harper, he moved to the laptop and hoped that Logan was online. Thankfully, he was. Khan needed papers, a background, everything. Logan refused to help. Khan sent a long message explaining his past – that he was essentially a superhuman, was frozen to save his people, awoken to be a human weapon, frozen again as punishment, and then sent back to this time for some reason he didn't know.

Logan didn't answer for a while, and Khan realized how mad it sounded. He was completely surprised when Logan finally answered back: _That story is too crazy not to be true. Do you have proof?_ Khan smiled. He remembered the small pocket map that he had shown Lennox and Harper his first morning here. It was in the suitcase, along with his possessions and the time warp bracelet. He had just under two weeks before he could use it.

As he confirmed that he had proof, he frowned at the thought of the bracelet. Khan realized that there was no way he was coming back. Maybe there was a way to send a message of some sort – of course those people knew he was missing.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWW my frieeeends!**


	23. Chapter 22

_**I am writing the last chapter right now. I'll probably completely post this story in the next day or two. Right now, I have to go to work. I really want to finish it RIGHT NOW but I can't so.. here is another chapter. There will be 26 total chapters.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Statements had been made, incarceration had been done, and John Harrison was (il)legally granted citizenship. The story behind him was that he had been trying to catch Jordan Garner on his own for a long time, accidentally bringing Harper Tyler into the fold. He had been given quite a hefty reward, and it seemed he was going to be well off for a long time. Who knew that Jordan Garner was worth tens of thousands to the U.S. government?

Logan was still waiting for Khan to prove he was from the future, but with everything going on, there wasn't much time to just sit and talk, until now. Logan and his family were finally having a relaxing evening with the Tylers and John Harrison. It was odd calling him that name, but it was what he was going by now. Lennox and Amy were in the girl's room, and music could be heard coming from behind the door. It wasn't loud enough to disturb the adults, but it was still a loud background noise.

"Is everything in line?" Harper asked, lounging on the couch next to John. He had his arm around her shoulders, and she was leaning against him. Logan was setting in the arm chair and Rhonda was on the floor next to his legs. They were all sipping a drink of some sort, the men a little bit of scotch and the women a glass of wine.

"So far, so good! You'll have to lay low for a little while, Khan… er, John," Logan corrected quickly. John smirked and sipped his drink. "That'll take some getting used to. At least it sounds similar."

Khan was just fine using the name he had used before – it would be easier that way. The whole week had been busy and stressful, and he hadn't spent any time with Harper, or even Lennox. He had spent a few days away from them, letting them deal with the police until his papers had been done. After that, he'd been speaking with the police himself. Honestly, he just wanted a weekend alone with Harper after all this. He was getting used to the lesser humans, and even though they were quite annoying, most of them were rather tolerable.

Harper smiled at him before pushing herself up and heading to the kitchen with Rhonda and her wine glasses. She was still dealing with all the adventure that had happen. Daniel Bryant was still on the loose – it was only a matter of time before she had to confront him. She hoped it would be when Lennox was away. She was spending a lot of time with Amy during the day – probably needing the comfort of someone her age through this. Harper needed to talk to her very soon. Maybe when the Steels had left.

She came back to John leaning over the side table where his pocket map was stashed. Rhonda and Logan had moved to the couch, sitting close together and waiting to be amazed. Lennox and Amy rushed out just as John found what he was looking for. All four adults turned to look at the pre-teen girls.

"I think one of Khan's – er, John's – friends decided to pop in!" Lennox huffed, looking excited and a bit scared at the same time. Harper and Lennox had heard about what had happened with these 'friends', but Rhonda and Logan both looked very confused. John frowned, and everyone followed the girls back to Lennox's room.

A groan came from the other side of the bed, but no one could see who it was. John pushed the woman behind him, and Logan stood ready next to him. A head slowly popped up, the clothing a material that John recognized, but no one else did. The man pushed himself up, holding his head. John stiffened – Kirk. There was no doubt that this man was related to James T. Kirk. The leather bracelet that adorned his wrist told John just how he had gotten here. Everyone behind John had wide-eyes.

"Holy crap, it worked," Tiberius let out, running his hands through his hair.

"Kirk." John glared at the man. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to find you before you came back," the man said, straightening and standing tall. Everyone else in the room took a step back and swallowed a big gulp. Both of the futuristic men were staring at one another, and Harper was not sure what to expect. They didn't need this right now!

"I have done no harm to anyone," John stated.

"I find that hard to believe, Khan, after what you did before."

Tiberius was put off by the three adults and two children in the vicinity, but that wasn't important at the moment. He studied the man before him, and was surprised. Khan was wearing blue jeans, a maroon polo shirt, and his hair was a bit longer and curlier. His eyes were what startled him, though. They were still piercing blue, but there was none of the anger and vengeance that was talked about his the stories.

"Trust me, he wouldn't hurt a fly," Lennox interrupted, moving to stand in front of John and crossing her arms over his chest. Tiberius raised an eyebrow at the child, who was just about to enter her teen years. She was the red-haired woman's child, obviously. She had on jean shorts and a shimmery tank top. Her stance was wide and she stared straight into his eyes.

"You don't know him very well," Tiberius smirked, but he let himself relax a bit. "Flies do get annoying, though, don't they?" Lennox glared at him again, standing her place. Tiberius put a smile on his face and turned toward the adults.

"I am Tiberius Kirk. Khan went missing, and apparently that presents a major problem in our time," Tiberius explained.

"Well, now I am completely convinced," Logan murmured, relaxing his stance. Lennox stood her ground, and Harper moved to wrap her arms around her daughter's shoulders. Logan pulled Amy and Rhonda into his arms.

"Mr. Kirk, we've just been through a lot, John saved us," Harper began, and Tiberius nodded with a smile.

"I know, it was in the archives."

"Then you know that you should just go back and tell them he was never found." Harper raised an eyebrow at him.

"I will, but first I want to see –"

SLAM! The door in the living room was thrown open.

Logan pushed Rhonda and Amy away and raced to the front room. The children and the four adults followed him, and gasped when they saw the door busted open. Daniel Bryant stood there, in dirty jeans and a tank top, with no shoes on. His short brown hair was wild, and his eyes were bright green with adrenaline. He held a gun in one hand and a cigarette in the other, halfway burnt. He stepped into the room, and John, Logan, and surprisingly Tiberius stepped in front of the females, forming a wall of broad shouldered muscle.

"I'm here for my daughter!" Daniel moved his hand and shot at the ceiling fan, causing the lights to shattered and rain down on the women. Harper and Rhonda covered the girls with a cry, and Lennox choked back a sob.

"Fuck you!" Harper yelled, pushing Lennox to Rhonda and sprinting towards Daniel. John growled at her, telling her to stop, but she pushed past him and lunged at Daniel. The drugged man screamed at her and lunged himself. They grappled with one another, and the room turned to chaos. Rhonda pulled the crying girls back down the hallway into the main bedroom, while John pulled a screaming, raging Harper off of Daniel. Daniel reached for his gun that was tossed away during Harper and his struggle, but Logan stomped on his foot while Tiberius kicked it away. Police sirens sounded off in the distance, and everyone started to shout at each other.

"You bitch!" Daniel raged, punching Logan in the gut. Tiberius swung his fist, connecting it in Daniel's stomach. Harper tried to pull herself away from John, but he held tight.

"Harper!" John growled, pulling her into his arms. He held her tightly as she finally stopped struggling and sobbed into his chest. Tiberius and Logan were standing over the groaning man. Daniel was coming off his high, and the short beating he had taken from Harper and Logan was going to start hurting. Logan didn't seem to be in pain, and Tiberius didn't say anything.

"Tiberius, you need to go hide somewhere – the basement, probably. Stay out of sight – you don't have any ID," Logan murmured, placing a foot on Daniel's chest. Daniel was laying on his back huffing and groaning. Tiberius nodded, and looked at the couple. "Check on the girls!" Logan ordered. Taking that as a major sign of trust, Tiberius headed back to the room where the girls and Rhonda were.

The sirens got closer, and Harper stopped sobbing. She breathed in deeply, holding tightly to John's shirt. John. It was odd calling him that, but they had all decided that it was for the best. She breathed in his sent, all male and relaxing. His arms were holding her tightly around the waist, and his lips were brushing against her temple. It relaxed her. She moved her face slightly back, brushing her cheek against his as their lips met. Their tongues darted together, soft and passionate. Logan rolled his eyes, but the two didn't notice.

"He can't hurt you anymore. I promise," John murmured, putting a hand on her cheek. Harper swallowed and nodded, pulling him in once more for a hug. Two weeks, and she was in love with him. He was a bit crazy, had a temper when pushed, and was from the freaking future. That wasn't him, though. Khan, now known as John Harrison, was protective, caring, and intelligent. Just the kind of man she didn't think was around anymore.

The police knocked on the door, and Logan raised an eyebrow. Harper took a deep breath, glanced at Daniel's form laying on the ground, and opened the door.

* * *

**Please reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiew!**


	24. Chapter 23

_**Rated M for sex at the end of this chapter. I have officially finished the story, but will only post one chapter the next few days - there are three more! I have another story that I want to put up - it's a Doctor Who/Sherlock crossover with Sherlock/OC pairings. It'll have sex in it, but not sure if I will rate it M. I may keep it T like this one and just have do a warning.**_

_**I don't own Khan or the Star Trek universe.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

After the police took Daniel, talked to the four adults and the two children, Tiberius was let out of hiding to come sit in the living room. The Steels were saying their goodbyes, promising to meet them at the police station tomorrow to finalize their statements. Lennox and Amy hugged each other tightly. Lennox was worried that Amy wouldn't want to be her friend anymore, after all the danger and crazy stuff that was happening. Harper wasn't worried, but that was what Lennox had to learn herself.

"So…," Tiberius started, looking around the room. It was a nice place, and it seemed that Harper Tyler was doing well for herself and her daughter. John was standing near the window, the curtains hiding the fact that dusk was falling on Raeven. "Is it always this exciting?"

"No, but it's been awesome," Lennox said with a small smile from her place on the couch next to Harper. Her mother raised her eyebrows at her, and Lennox shrugged. "Yeah, it was scary, but what girl can say she saved her mother's life and helped capture a criminal?"

"Very true," Tiberius chuckled, leaning casually back on the couch.

"When are you leaving?" John said stiffly.

"John, you know I can't leave for three weeks," Tiberius answered with a chuckle. He raised his arm up, showing off the leather bracelet.

"Hey, that's just like yours!" Lennox said, pointing toward the one laying on top of the crumpled duffel bag in a far corner. John looked over, and realize it was just like his.

"You can use mine – it can work in another week."

"What should I do until then?"

"Try to not get noticed," John sighed, giving up.

"You can stay on the couch," Harper said, pulling John to sit next to her. He turned his head to her and gave her an 'are you crazy!' type of look. She rolled her eyes and Lennox smiled.

"Tell me all about your home," the girl said, scooting closer to Tiberius. He opened his mouth, but stopped when the girl yawned. "Tomorrow," she murmured, standing up. "Bed time for me. Not because I have to, but because I want to," she added. Harper stood and gave her daughter a hug and kiss, murmuring a good night. Lennox waved to the men and headed back. The adults waited a moment before talking again.

"Do you know why I was sent here?" John asked. "Are my family safe?"

"I was hoping you'd know," Tiberius admitted, standing up. He wondered around the room, looking at the photos, décor, and touching them lightly with his fingers. John gritted his teeth, but Harper's hand on his knee calmed him, at least a little bit. "They are perfectly safe. There are rumors saying that they are going to be released. Hopefully they will mingle with us _lesser beings_."

"The woman told me my destiny was to meet two females that would help me save my people," John answered, watching as Tiberius stopped his investigating and looked over the picture of Harper and Lennox at the wedding last year. "We are perfectly able to mix with humans, as long as we are not used as weapons, or something of the sort."

"I see."

"Do you?" John asked, standing up himself. He strode over to where Tiberius was standing, and matched his stance – arms over his chest and his feet planted stiffly. They stared at the picture for a while, and Harper wasn't sure what she should do. She was getting sleepy herself, but didn't want to leave these two men alone – who knows what they would do to each other. At the moment, they were being civil, but John had a temper, and Tiberius looked like he could match him in a fight.

"Um, I'm tired," Harper stated, standing up slowly, hoping to get their attention. John turned to look at her, his face softer than a moment ago. Harper yawned and shrugged sheepishly. "Will you come to bed with me?"

"Absolutely," John murmured with a smirk. Tiberius raised an eyebrow as John turned and walked toward the woman. He turned quickly to Tiberius. "You have blankets and a pillow sitting behind the couch. Rest well."

He took Harper's wrist and pulled her toward the bedroom, finally able to spend the night with her. Having Tiberius in the living room did nothing to water down his want for her. The whole week had been torture, even worse than spending those two days in the hotel room. He quickly pushed her into the bedroom, shut the door quietly behind him, and turned to see Harper smiling at him, her hands on her hips.

"Tiberius is out there. My daughter is out there," She reminded him, pointing toward the door. John shrugged and pulled off his shirt.

"We will make it work," he murmured huskily, stepping close to her and pulling her hard against his body. Harper took in a breath at the touch, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her lips parted, and she licked them lightly, John's eyes following her tongue over them. He growled and leaned his head down, taking her lips roughly. She moaned lightly into his mouth, and her hands ran into his dark hair, holding him close, and their tongues dancing together.

Harper nipped his lower lip and ran her hands down to his shoulders, over his chest and down his stomach. John hummed his pleasure, moving his lips over her jaw and neck, nipping and kissing the skin on her shoulders as he pulled at her short. It flew off, and she worked quickly at the button on his jeans. His hands undid her bra, threw it across the room, and took her aching mounds in his hands, kneading them softly. Harper arched into his hands, trying to push his pants over his hips. He pulled away to help her, and kicked his jeans and socks off.

Harper smiled, breathing heavily, and pushed off her own jeans and socks. John put his hands on her naked waist and gently pushed her toward the wall, the one that had the lawn on the other side. He pressed against her body, his stiff member rubbing against her inner thigh. She purred and put her hands around his neck, pressing soft kissing over his neck and shoulders. One of his hands went under her chin to lift her lips to his, and the other moved to press against the cleft between her legs. She whimpered and spread her legs a bit more, so he had better access.

"So wet, my love," John murmured, sliding in one finger. Harper moaned and bucked against him when he slid another one in. His thumb found the little pearl above his fingers, and he moved his hand quickly. John's lips were brushing against her face and her shoulders, but not enough pressure to satisfy Harper. She started to pant, moving her hips in time with his fingers. "Come for me, darling," he ordered softly, speaking against the skin of her throat. She moaned and gipped his shoulders as she kissed him forcefully as he climax overtook her. She groaned and whimpered against his ravishing mouth as her hips bucked against his fingers. She gave a final shudder, and held onto him as the energy left her.

"And that's just your hand," she whispered into his ear, chuckling a bit as she pulled back. John grinned smugly as he pulled back. He took her hand and started to pull her to the bed, but she stopped him with a shake of her head. "Your turn."

He raised an eyebrow at that, and let her took over for the moment. She pulled him closer, and turned them, so that his naked back was the wall and she was in front of him. Harper smiled up at him, her eyes bright and her lips swollen from their frantic kissing. Both of their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat, but neither of them minded.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you liked it!**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Short chapter - two more left! Well, one and an epilogue :) I have a big plot twist that just came to me as I was writing. I hope it works, LOL. The beginning of this chapter is very MATURE because of sex. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSS**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

"Shush," she commanded, placing a finger over his lips. He nipped at her finger, but kept still as she ran her hands over his chest. She slowly moved them down to his nipples, brushing her thumb against them. They turned into hard pebbled, and she leaned forward and licked each one. John breathed deeply, and she felt his body stiffen, along with his manhood. Harper smiled, feeling pleased that she could make his body respond like that.

She ran her fingers slowly down some more, over his stomach, and took one nipple into her mouth, gently sucking. Her fingers wrapped around his erection, and John hummed happily. She moved her mouth to his other nipple, sucking gently as she moved her hand up and down. His head leaned back against the wall, and his hands moved gently into her hair, his fingers moving through it. She gave his nipple one final lick and then slid down to her knees.

John watched her intensely, his eyes heavy with lust. She looked up at him for a moment and then focused on the task at hand, so to say. She took him into her mouth slowly, savoring his taste and hardness. She worked her mouth up and down, moving her hand in the same motion. She tongued him gently, and he gripped her hair a bit harder, not that she minded. He groaned loudly and moved his hips in synch with her mouth. After a few more moments, he tugged at her hair, and she pulled away from him. She looked up into his eyes, and John growled as he pulled her up roughly and turned her around.

"Oh!" she exclaimed breathily as he pushed against her back, causing her to fall forward toward the bed. Her palms caught her, and John spread her legs apart with his legs. Her body shook with need as he slid his hand over her behind, her legs barely holding her up. He placed a kiss on the bottom of her back before he slid in slowly. They both groaned together, and Harper pressed back to take him deeper.

"You undo me," John rasped, starting to thrust quickly. Harper leaned down more, the angle making him hit that special spot as he thrust hard, over and over. She muffled her pants and whimpers and cries in the blanket, and John held her hips tightly, causing a slight bruising.

"Oh, god, I can't wait," she whimpered, pressing backwards to match his thrusts. The wave of pleasure was crashing closer and closer to the edge.

"Come with me," John growled, gripping tighter. He thrust inside her, so hard she moved forward on the bed and the wave crashed down over her, causing her to shudder and muffle her sounds of pleasure as he finished inside her. John's thrusting slowed down, and he panted as he spilled his seed into her. After a moment they both stopped moving, their breathing intense. Harper stayed in the position, afraid to spoil the moment if she moved. John pulled out of her slowly, and flung himself on the bed.

Harper followed him and they moved together so they were cuddle on the bed, John on his back, and Harper laying with her head and a hand on his chest. They didn't speak as their breathing slowed. Harper needed to clean up, but at the moment, she wanted to just lay there with John. Words were on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't know if she should say it or not.

John's head was muddled with emotion and physical satisfaction. He held Harper against him, one hand beneath his head. Harper was beginning to doze off, and he smiled. They did not have to speak to be comfortable with one another. His rubbed his thumb absentmindedly along Harper's arm as she breathed softly on his chest, his eyelids heavy. For a moment, nothing was more important than them being together, and sleep overtook him with a smile on his face. Everything was going to be okay.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom! Wake up! Come on, Mom! John!"

The knocking on the bedroom door was insistent and loud. Harper blinked against the sunlight entering the bedroom through the window, and raised her hand to block out the light. John woke up immediately, sitting straight up, eyes wide. Realizing who was knocking at the door, Harper pushed herself out of the bed.

"Just a moment!" she called, pulling on one of John's shirts, and grimaced when she realized it only reached her mid-thighs. Lennox knew about sex, but she didn't need to know about Harper's sex life. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped right now. She ran a hand through her hair and unlocked and opened the door. Lennox looked like she had just woken up as well. "What's wrong?"

"Logan is on the news," she huffed, eyeing her mother's outfit with an odd look. Harper pulled at the edge of the shirt, and blushed a bit. John had pulled on his pants and now stood behind her. Lennox wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd want to see. Ew." She added as she turned and headed toward the living room.

Harper followed her blue pajama-clad daughter into the living room with John, and saw Tiberius lounging on the couch. The blankets were folding and neatly placed at the end of the couch, along with the pillow. Tiberius was dressed, and Harper sincerely wished she had put on some pants. She felt exposed in just a t-shirt.

"I'll watch it, go get dressed," John murmured with a brush of his lips over her cheek. She sent him a weak smile and headed back into the room. John sat in the chair near the couch as Lennox slid to the floor next to him. "What is going on, Lennox?"

"Logan is talking about Jordan Garner and you," she answered, pointing at the television. All three of them watched Logan speak to the news reporter.

"Jordan Garner has been linked with the Mayor, exchanging drugs and drug money for power over the city. He has tortured and murdered innocent people with this power. The Mayor allowed it for the benefit of being in office. Daniel Bryant has no link to them, except for buying Vertigo from Garner's drug network. John Harrison, a close friend of mine, and Harper Tyler were the ones who brought the evidence to my attention. As you all know, I work side by side with the police of Raeven in a regular basis. Due to Garner's power over the city, it took a while to give the information to a safe person."

"Mr. Steel, do you have any comments about Garner's accusation of being set up? What about the accusation of your involvement in the corruption in the town?" This came from a young dark-skinned woman who looked fresh to the news world.

"Oh, please," Lennox scoffed, wrinkling her nose. Tiberius watched curiously, but not saying anything. It had nothing to do with him, so no need to interrupt. It was fascinating to watch the savage intellect they had all been warned about become so domesticated.

"The only comment I have is that we have evidence that proves his involvement with the Mayor and his drug network." Logan nodded to the reporters, and left with cameras flashing behind him. He walked into the building behind him. The news channel switched to other topics, and Lennox turned off the television.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about him anymore," John smirked to Lennox. She nodded aggressively and stood up. She went back to her room, and just after the door closed music could be heard being turned on.

"I hope we don't," Harper said as she answered. She had been leaning against the door frame just as the news reporter began to ask Logan questions. She took a place on the floor, beside John's feet. She leaned back against the couch, and he ran his hand absentmindedly through her hair. Tiberius stared at them, both lost in thought and just enjoying the moment of peace.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen," Tiberius commented, pushing himself off the couch.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 25

_**I couldn't wait, so here is the final chapter. PLOT TWIST. Did anyone guess it? I am posting an epilogue as well, so there will be closure!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

After a week with Tiberius, the Tylers and John were ready to see him go. He was a nice guy, but his curious mind and enthusiasm was starting to gain attention, especially from Mrs. Green. After a surprise visit to Harper's house, Mrs. Green had decided that she was in an odd, but interesting, relationship with two men at the same time. Harper and Tiberius denied it multiple times, while John didn't even want to talk about it. It seemed that he didn't like the thought of sharing his woman.

The Steels took a much needed vacation out of the country, which was partially paid for by John. Logan was irritated about it, but Rhonda told him to shut up and take them on a vacation. Obviously, he listened to his wife. On the day that Tiberius was finally able to leave, Harper, Lennox, and John were gathered in the living room, circled around him. The leather bracelet was on his wrist, the lighted button glowing bright, signaling its charged state. He hugged Harper, and she laughed uncomfortable as he tightened his hold. John huffed, and Lennox giggled as Tiberius pulled away. He shook Lennox's hand like an adult, and then turned to John.

"All you've done this was glare at me the past week," Tiberius laughed, patting John's shoulder in a friendly manor. John softened his face a bit, but shrugged off his hand. Tiberius just chuckled again and crossed his arms over his chest. "I promised that nothing bad would happen to your people. I promise to make sure they are treated well."

"Treated well? They are above humans, they should be treated better," John murmured, looking at the wall next behind Tiberius. John didn't want to seem threatening, but he still didn't like Kirk. At all.

"John, shut up," Harper sighed, rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. "Maybe you're better intellectually, but you are emotionally on the same level." Lennox nodded her agreement, and put her hands on her hips like her mother's. Tiberius laughed at the two females, their poses so similar that it was simple to tell they were related.

"It's true," John mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head to Harper's face. She matched his stare, and he sighed. "Fine!" He stomped to the kitchen and sat down at one of the chairs. He began to type on the laptop in front of him on the table. He ignored the other people in the room.

"Eh, he'll be fine," Harper said, waving the moody attitude away with her hand.

"I'm sure," Tiberius answered. "So, this is goodbye. I hope this works," he added, holding up his wrist. He looked down at the leather band with a bit of concern.

"It'll work," John said gruffly from the other room.

"Goodbye, Harper. Lennox," he said, nodded to each of them. Lennox waved shyly, and Harper just smiled. Tiberius winked at the females and touched the glowing button. In a flash, he was gone. Harper blinked a few times just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"That was so freaking cool," Lennox gushed, grinning. "I need to call Amy!" She rushed to her room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later, Lennox had gone out with a friend of hers. School was starting in a few weeks, and Lennox wanted to get 'the right people to like her'. Harper had raised her eyebrows at this, saying that Lennox shouldn't concern herself with being friends with the right people. Her daughter had looked at her funny and said that she wanted good friends, not people who were obsessed with other people liking them or only cared about their appearance. That pleased Harper so much that she had told Lennox to stay out for an hour later than her 7PM curfew. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry much. The group of girls were going swimming, and there would be at least three adults with them.

Harper had gotten an article written and published about her run in with Garner. It was national news, and she had been politely refusing interviews for the last few days. Mrs. Green would be over in a little bit, having become quite attached to John. He didn't understand it, but Harper thought it was cute.

"John, Mrs. Green will be here any moment. Don't you dare touch the cookies!" Harper called out as she heard him walking into the kitchen. He had been in the living room, baffled by all the ridiculous shows on the television. Harper was amused that her cable could entertain him for so long, even if he did complain about every single channel. Harper heard him chuckle as he came back into the living room. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Standing on her toes, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I suppose there is not time to seduce you, is there?" he murmured, brushing his lips against hers. Harper hummed and shook her head with a smile. He tightened his arms around her waist, and decided he would at least got an amazing kiss out of the touching. Their lips pressed into one another, Harper opened her mouth, and his tongue slid in. She moaned and held him tightly as their tongues dueled each other. A knock on the door had them pulling apart, and Harper groaned in frustration as John grinned and headed to get the door.

"Mrs. Green!" John said with a smile, opened the door wide. The old woman shuffled in, and made her way to the kitchen. She sat down at the table without a word and looked brightly around the room. John closed the door, and the two adults joined her at the table.

"Where is Lennox?" Mrs. Green asked, and hummed in delight as she took a cooling cookie from the plate on the table. Harper had tried to make some snacks for Mrs. Green while she visited them – there were her double chocolate cookies on a plate, a tray of Oreos (who doesn't like Oreos?), and a fresh pot of coffee ready to pour.

"She is with friends right now," Harper answered as John pour three mugs of coffee. As they fixed the drink to their liking, Mrs. Green eyed both of them slyly. Harper and John were on either side of her, and they raised an eyebrow at each other. Mrs. Green wasn't known for being shy. "What do you want to say, Mrs. Green?"

"When is the wedding? I don't have much time to live, and I need a good wedding before I go," she chirped, picking up her mug and blowing on the drink. Harper and John gaped at her as she sipped delicately. She kept a smile on her face as she sat down the cup, and then eyed them both. "What? You can't deny you're going to spend the rest of your lives together. Really, Harper, you're pregnant."

"Whoa, whoa," Harper said, finally getting the ability to speak. John covered a choking sound with a cough, and excused himself to the restroom. He exited rather quickly, and Harper put a hand over Mrs. Green's wrinkled one. "I am not pregnant. He… er… he is… well, you see…"

"Spit it out, Harper, I'm not a prude," she chuckled, pulling away for another sip.

"John is sterile."

"Kahn, or rather John, I suppose, now, is not sterile. You are pregnant. The signs will start in a couple of weeks," Mrs. Green assured her with a pat on Harper's hand. John came back out just as she said this, and his face flushed as he sat back in his chair. Mrs. Green giggled as she turned to him. "Oh, shush, trust me. I know these things."

"Trust me, it's not possible," John murmured, focused on his mug of coffee.

"Trust me, it is possible," the woman argued. Harper and John sighed, giving up and turning back to the snacks in front of them. They nibbled in comfortable silence, with Mrs. Green asking about Harper's work and if John had found a hobby yet. He answered that he was considering working for Steel Security, and she seemed to find that simply perfect.

"You know, Green is my married name," the old woman said. She had finished her coffee, and Harper was pouring more.

"Oh, what is your maiden name?" John asked conversationally.

"Lenore Khan Tyler-Harrison," she said with a smile. John fumbled with his mug as it fell out of his hand. He caught it before it bounced onto the floor.

"Coincidence," John said, his voice hoarse. Harper sat the coffee pot on the table carefully and plopped down in her chair. They were related? Was this old woman from the future? The two stared at her as Mrs. Green slowly pushed herself out of the chair.

"Oh, these old bones will be the death of me," she murmured, not fazed by their looks. She shuffled to the door, and John and Harper quickly followed her. She turned before she left and smiled at them. "It was my job to save our people, Khan. I may look different, but I have the same soul as that woman that sent you back here. Reincarnation, or some other thing, I suppose." She tapped her temple with a finger. "I have all the memories here."

She left, and the two adults stared quietly at the door.

"How long has it been since we had sex the first time?" Harper quietly asked, not moving.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Epilogue

_**The final chapter! I hope you guys liked the story - it has been a long time since I actually finished something I'd be writing. I am working on my WhoLock story right now - I'll start putting it up tomorrow!**_

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

_ONE YEAR LATER_

"John, seriously, this is not normal!" Harper called to him in the kitchen. She looked in awe as their three month old baby girl held onto the edge of the coffee table, holding herself upright. Lennox sputtered in surprise and cried out in glee. She clapped her hands together, and the child turned to her with a bright smile.

"Look! Look at Lenore!" Lennox gushed, scrambling to sit beside her half-sister. John peaked from around the corner of the kitchen, grinning.

"It's the Augment DNA," he shrugged, moving to lean against the frame. Harper sent him an annoyed look, but couldn't help but smile back at her beautiful dark-haired baby girl.

"I can't tell the doctor about this. They will do tests and-and-" Harper stopped and smiled at Lenore as the baby fell back on her behind and started to crawl toward her mother. She gurgled happily as Lennox watched and Harper held out her hands. John had just finished doing the dishes and came back inside the living room.

It was covered in baby toys, but it was a comfortable clutter. The past year had been full of surprises. Harper had indeed been pregnant. John had no real evidence as to why he had become fertile, but it may have been the time jump. John had been a mess for the whole pregnancy – he had no idea how to handle being a father. Lennox had taken to the idea, and couldn't wait to help raise her little sister. Harper was excited to have a baby in the house again. John was a bit nervous about the doctor visits, only because he knew that some of his superior DNA would be in the child.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened, unless you call a difficult childbirth out of the ordinary. It had taken a while for Lenore to come out, but it had happened, and everything was as perfect as it could be! The first few months were tiresome – although John didn't need as much asleep as Harper or Lennox, he was exhausted.

Lennox had her thirteenth birthday party, and had decided her future. She was going to be a police officer. Of course, it would be a while until she could actually act on the idea, but she was started out with the mindset! Harper had turned to writing a book, since John's bank account was rather big because of the reward money. It was almost finished – about a time traveling warrior falling in love with a modern woman.

John was working at Steel Security in the technology area. He knew a bit more than everyone else, being from the future. He liked his co-workers, and Logan had turned out to be his best friend. The Steels, John, and Harper would go out a few times a month for a double date.

John had gotten information about his family in the future - Mrs. Green, or rather, Lenore, had come around right before the baby was born. She was dying, but didn't feel any regrets. She had traveled a bit, not in the normal way, and gotten word about the Augments. They had been awoken, and were mingling rather well with humans. John was proud, although a bit worried about how humans would treat them. Mrs. Green just giggled and waved his worries away.

She never came back after that.

John and Harper were not married – yet. The pregnancy had happened so fast that neither of them had time to think about marriage. It would happen someday, of course, and Harper would take John's last name. Right now, though, their life was lovely.


	28. The Wedding

**RAGGED STARS; The Wedding.**

The people in the chairs were talking quietly among themselves. Logan's mother was holding Lenore, who was cooing and playing with a small teething ring. She was six months old, but acted like she was almost a year. No one knew about the specialized DNA she had, but they did know she was an extraordinary child. Everyone seemed to like her.

Lennox watched from around the corner of the small building. It was happening at a park – the building big enough to hold around 50 people. She felt her heart jittering in her chest as she straightened her dark blue dress. It had thin straps, and she was blushingly proud to be wearing her first strapless bra under it. Her shoes were strappy white heels that made her an inch or so taller. She was the maid of honor, but Rhonda, who was wearing the same thing, would be signing the papers as a witness. Lennox heard the music flowing over the speakers, a simple violin tune that John had written himself.

Speaking of John, her soon-to-be adopted father, was standing straight with Logan and Amy next to them. Amy was John's best man – wearing a black dress that matched the braid maids. Logan would be the second witness, but Amy held the ring. John asked Amy to be his best man, and she didn't take long to say yes. Some people had a few negative comments, but Amy ignored them. Lennox smiled at her best friend as she took her position at the start of the aisle, and Amy smiled back. They both blushed – remembering just a few moments ago they had their first kiss. With each other.

Lennox made her way up the aisle, decorated lightly with white flowers and dark blue ribbons. The sky was blue overhead, and the wind was slight. Her hair was up in a simple bun, and a few strands blew in the light wind. John grinned at her, and Lennox felt tears in her eyes. She gulped and kept them from falling as she took her place on the other side of the wedding officiant.

Rhonda came next, and winked at her husband and daughter as she took her place next to Lennox. The music changed into the wedding march, played again by violins, and the crowd stood up. Lenore gurgled happily and swung her arms as Logan's mother sniffled happily. Harper may not have her parents anymore, but the older Steels were a part of her life just like parents. Everyone let out a soft breath as they watched Harper appear at the end of the aisle.

She was wearing a white dress, ruffled at the bottom, with a strapless corset top. Her hair was up in a curled bun, with a wreath of flowers holding the veil on top of her head. A soft smile lit up her face as she made her way down the aisle. John stared, keeping a blank face, as Harper finally made her way to the front. She handed her bouquet to her daughter, and turned to faced John. They held each other's hands as the officiant started to speak.

"Just over a year ago, John and Harper fell into each other's lives. Through the dangerous adventure that followed, they fell in love. Some people would say it was fate, others would say it was a coincidence, but we can all agree that we are all thankful that it happened. Each of them have prepared a few words as vows."

The officiant stepped back a step.

"Harper," John said, his voice low and rumbly. He cleared his throat and glanced at the crowded looking at them. She smiled and squeezed his hands in support. "Harper Tyler. Before I met you, I had lost every one I cared about. I learned that you were a brave, intelligent, and caring woman. You are a wonderful mother, and Lennox is a beautiful young woman." Lennox grinned at this, sniffling and wiping her eyes. John smiled. "I always took pride in my tough exterior. You broke it down, and at first it terrified me. Now, I can't wait to wake up next to you each morning. I can't wait to see the faces of the three women I love most in the world. I love you."

Sniffles could be heard through the crowd, Lenore hummed excitedly. John struggled to keep his cool exterior, but Harper was the only one to notice that. She cleared her throat, than began.

"I've been through a lot – Lennox has been through a lot. I worried for a long time about bringing in a man into my life. When I met you, I knew I had to help you. Sometimes I feel guilty about putting my family in danger, but I knew you would keep me safe. Both of us safe. Now, you will keep all three of us safe. You are strong, passionate, and just the right amount of defiant that I like."

The crowd tittered with laughter as the bride and groom smiled at one another.

"I thought I had found love before," Harper continued. "I was wrong. Those feelings were a stream compared to the ocean of love I have for you. I love you." She whispered the last part. The crowd was silent as the officiant stepped back up to the couple.

"By the power vested on me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

John pulled Harper into a kiss that he'd been dying to give her from the moment he saw her at the end of the aisle. The crowd stood up and started to applaud, some even cheering loudly. Harper held John tightly as they kissed, and then pulled away, faces flushed. They stared at one another, not paying attention to anything else around them.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Tyler-Harrison."

They both turned to the crowd, and tears were running down Harper's eyes. John was a bit more controlled, but the tears in his eyes made them glitter. Lennox cried out in excitement and hugged her mother tightly. Amy hugged John, and the adults took the girl's hands, walking back down the aisle.

The reception was held inside the building, and went long into the night. Rhonda was taking Lennox and Lenore while John and Harper went on their honeymoon. He took her to London, where he used the pocket map to show her where the future buildings would be.


	29. Author's Note

I have a new story up! It's called Beyond This Illusion:

**Three years after faking his death, Sherlock gets a woman thrust into his custody. Her story is impossible, yet there is no other explanation to why she is here. Unknown to them, the TARDIS decided to have some fun and send Tabitha to a television universe. Sherlock/OC. WHOLOCK**

Check it out on my profile! I haven't had anyone review it yet - I assume not a lot of people check out crossovers or that section on here...

Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!


End file.
